My Mother's Personal Assistant
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS). Aku jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang dibawa pulang oleh ibuku.
1. My Mother's Personal Assistant

Genre: drama, family, romance

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

Rating: M

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini fiktif belaka, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.

 **My Mother's Personal Assistant**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Namun, ibuku belum pulang juga. Aku dan kakak-kakakku sangat menghawatirkannya. Kami menunggunya di teras depan rumah.

"Ibu ke mana? Mengapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi?" Kakak keduaku, Junsu _Oppa,_ berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel ibu, tetapi ponsel ibu tidak aktif.

"Mungkin ibu sedang berada di perjalanan dan baterai ponselnya habis." Kakak ketigaku, Changmin _Oppa,_ duduk dengan santainya sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, tetapi ibu belum pulang juga. Ia mengemudikan mobil sendiri. Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa menimpanya di jalanan pada malam hari." Junsu _Oppa_ terlihat paling khawatir di antara kami berempat. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir sejak tadi. "Sudah sering kukatakan untuk memperkerjakan sopir pribadi, tetapi ibu tetap bersikeras untuk mengemudikan mobil sendiri."

"Kita semua sangat mengkhawatirkan ibu, tetapi kita harus tetap tenang. Tidak ada gunanya kau mondar-mandir seperti itu," ujar Changmin _Oppa._ Sifatnya memang bertolak belakang dengan Junsu _Oppa._

Junsu _Oppa_ menatap adik lelakinya itu dengan tajam. Mereka berdua memang sering berdebat.

"Sudah, jangan berdebat!" Akhirnya kakak sulungku, Yoochun _Oppa,_ membuka suara. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah serius. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Jika pukul sebelas ibu belum pulang juga, kita cari dia."

Junsu _Oppa_ dan Changmin _Oppa_ pun diam seketika. Mereka berhenti berdebat.

"Yoojungie, sebaiknya kau tidur." Yoochun _Oppa_ berkata kepadaku. Sebagai anak sulung ia bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak akan bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan ibu. "Aku ingin menunggu ibu pulang."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil. Itu mobil ibu. Kami bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ibu ke mana saja? Mengapa ibu baru pulang? Ponsel ibu juga tidak bisa dihubungi." Junsu _Oppa_ langsung memberondongi ibu dengan pertanyaan.

Rupanya ibu tidak pulang sendirian. Ia bersama seorang pria. Pria itu masih sangat muda, mungkin seusia Changmin _Oppa._ "Anak-anak, tolong bantu ibu! Tolong bawa ia masuk. Ia terluka. Ibu menemukannya di pinggir jalan."

Ketiga kakakku langsung sigap mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari dalam mobil ibu. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

Aku merasa ngeri melihat darah yang membanjiri tubuh pemuda itu. Apa ia masih hidup?

Ketiga kakakku membawa pemuda itu ke dalam rumah. Mereka membaringkannya di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Siapa dia, Bu? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" tanya Junsu _Oppa._

"Saat ibu dalam perjalanan pulang, ibu melihatnya sedang dipukuli oleh sekelompok berandalan. Setelah berandalan itu pergi, ibu menolongnya." Ibuku terlihat ketakutan.

Yoochun _Oppa_ merobek pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Kami semua terkejut melihat luka memar di dada dan perutnya. Selain itu, ada luka sayatan di pinggangnya. Darah mengalir deras dari sana. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Sebaiknya kita rawat saja ia di sini. Luka di pinggangnya harus segera ditangani. Kita membutuhkan waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku khawatir ia tidak akan tertolong," usul Changmin _Oppa._ Kami pun setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Ibu dan Yoojungie tidur saja. Biar kami bertiga yang menanganinya," ujar Yoochun _Oppa._

Ibu menggeleng. Wajahnya masih diliputi ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan sangat biadab."

Aku menaati kakak sulungku. Aku pergi ke kamarku. Aku merinding membayangkan tubuh pemuda itu yang bersimbah darah. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh para berandalan itu kepadanya.

Aku bersyukur ibuku pulang dengan selamat. Untung saja bukan ibu yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu sudah sadarkan diri pada pagi hari. Luka di pinggangnya sudah dibalut perban. Ia masih terbaring lemah di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Kita harus melapor kepada polisi," usul Yoochun _Oppa._ "Ini adalah tindak kriminal."

"Tidak usah, Tuan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," ujar pemuda itu lemah.

"Kau juga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lukamu itu cukup parah, perlu ditangani lebih lanjut," tambah Yoochun _Oppa._

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti siang juga aku sudah pulih. Terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian semua." Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah kepada kami.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin kami melapor polisi atau membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ibu bersuara. "Akan tetapi, kami tetap harus menghubungi keluargamu agar mereka bisa menjemputmu di sini."

"Aku tidak punya keluarga di Seoul, Nyonya." Pemuda itu menatap ibuku. "Aku baru datang ke Seoul untuk mengadu nasib. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku di Gwangju khawatir."

Ibuku terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. "Lalu di mana kau tinggal di Seoul dan dengan siapa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kadang-kadang aku tidur di taman kota atau di tempat ibadah."

Ketiga kakakku saling pandang. "Apa kau mempunyai pekerjaan?" tanya Junsu _Oppa._

Pemuda itu menunduk malu. "Aku tiba di Seoul tiga hari yang lalu. Sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apa pun."

Junsu _Oppa_ tersenyum. "Apa kau mau bekerja kepada kami? Ibuku sedang membutuhkan sopir pribadi. Itu juga jika kau bisa mengemudi dan mempunyai SIM."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar memandang Junsu _Oppa._ "Aku bisa mengemudi, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai SIM."

"Itu bisa diatur. Kami akan mengurusnya," tambah Junsu _Oppa._

.

.

.

"Kalian apa-apaan? Mengapa kalian memberinya pekerjaan sebagai sopir pribadiku?" Ibu terlihat marah kepada kakak-kakakku. "Aku tidak membutuhkan sopir pribadi. Kalian gegabah sekali memberinya pekerjaan. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Bisa saja ia adalah orang jahat dan ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan kita."

"Ibu tenang saja." Changmin _Oppa_ menepuk pundak ibu. "Kami akan mencari tahu siapa dia. Kami juga tidak bisa percaya begitu saja kepada orang asing."

Ibu menghela nafas. Ibuku itu memang lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ia tidak membutuhkan sopir pribadi.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama Yunho. Sudah seminggu ia bekerja dan tinggal di rumah kami. Junsu _Oppa_ menguruskan SIM untuknya agar ia bisa menjadi sopir pribadi ibu kami.

Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat mandiri. Ia bahkan membesarkan kami berempat sendirian setelah ayah meninggal dunia.

Ayah meninggal dunia saat aku masih berada dalam kandungan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ibu mengandungku. Ibu mengetahui kehamilan keempatnya setelah ayah tiada.

Usiaku kini sudah delapan belas tahun. Itu artinya ibu sudah menjanda selama lebih dari delapan belas tahun. Selama ini ibu enggan untuk menikah lagi. Ia ingin fokus kepada anak-anaknya dan mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahku.

Saat ayah meninggal dunia ibuku masih berusia 26 tahun. Ibuku memang menikah muda. Usia kedua orang tuaku terpaut cukup jauh.

Yoochun _Oppa_ dan Junsu _Oppa_ cukup beruntung karena mereka masih mengingat kenangan bersama ayah saat mereka masih kecil. Changmin _Oppa_ masih berusia dua tahun saat ayah tiada, sehingga ia tidak ingat apa pun tentang ayah.

Ketiga kakakku pernah menyarankan ibu untuk menikah lagi. Ibu masih belum terlalu tua. Ia juga berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang pria. Namun, ibu menolak. Ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia memiliki anak-anaknya.

Tidak seperti kakak-kakakku, aku tidak rela jika ibu menikah lagi. Aku memang egois. Aku tidak ingin ibu membagi kasih sayangnya untuk kami dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

Yunho adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Ia juga sangat rajin dan sopan. Kami sekeluarga menyukai sikapnya.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu siapa dia. Memang benar semua yang dikatakannya. Ia adalah seorang pemuda dari Gwangju. Ia datang ke Seoul untuk mencoba peruntungannya, tanpa keluarga, kerabat, atau kenalan di Seoul." Junsu _Oppa_ melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya kepada ibu dan Yoochun _Oppa._

Selain baik hati, Yunho juga pintar dan tampan. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah sangat akrab dengan Changmin _Oppa._ Mereka memiliki kecocokan karena usia yang sama.

.

.

.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Changmin _Oppa_ mengajak Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku malu bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Aku hanyalah seorang sopir."

"Kau juga temanku," ujar Changmin _Oppa._

Yunho menggeleng. Ia tetap menolak ajakan Changmin _Oppa._ "Aku merasa tidak enak masuk ke dalam lingkungan pergaulanmu, lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Yunho, antar aku ke salon!" Ibu muncul dari tangga. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke salon. Usianya sudah 45 tahun, tetapi ia masih cantik dan awet muda. Ibuku itu memang rajin merawat dirinya.

"Nyonya memanggilku. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut." Yunho sepertinya menemukan alasan untuk menolak ajakan Changmin _Oppa._

Sebelumnya ibuku paling tidak suka diantar. Ia lebih suka pergi ke mana-mana sendirian, lebih bebas dan tidak merepotkan orang lain. Namun, kini ke mana-mana ia diantar oleh Yunho. Ia sudah tidak pernah mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri lagi dan tampaknya ia lebih menyukai hal itu sekarang, padahal awalnya ia menolak untuk mempunyai sopir pribadi.

.

.

.

Ke mana-mana ibu selalu membawa Yunho, termasuk dinas ke luar kota, bahkan ke luar negeri. Menurutku ini sedikit berlebihan. Ibuku kan sudah punya sekretaris. Untuk apa ia membawa Yunho ikut serta?

 _"Oppa,_ mengapa ibu harus mengajak Yunho segala? Aku saja tidak pernah diajak ibu pergi ke luar negeri untuk perjalanan dinas." Aku mengadu kepada kakak sulungku. Biasanya aku berkeluh-kesah kepada ibu. Karena ibu sedang tidak ada, aku mengeluh kepada kakak sulungku.

Kakakku itu terlihat serius memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan. Ia mendengarkanku, tetapi matanya tertuju pada dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. "Kau hanya akan mengganggu ibu jika kau ikut, sedangkan Yunho pergi untuk membantu pekerjaan ibu."

Aku merengut. "Bukankah ibu juga pergi bersama sekretarisnya? Jadi, Yunho tidak perlu ikut."

Yoochun _Oppa_ akhirnya melihat ke arahku. "Memangnya kenapa jika ia ikut? Apa kau merindukannya?"

Seketika wajahku terasa memanas. Aaargh! Mengapa Yoochun _Oppa_ harus mengatakan itu?

Yoochun _Oppa_ tersenyum menggodaku. Menyebalkan! Ia mengejekku. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau merasa kepanasan? Ah, aku akan menyalakan AC di ruang kerjaku ini."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku pun berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Yoochun _Oppa_ ke kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke di atas bantal. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa malu di hadapan Yoochun _Oppa._ Rupanya ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai Yunho. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukakatakan kepada Yoochun _Oppa_ jika aku berhadapan dengannya lagi? Ia pasti akan menggodaku. Jangan sampai ia memberi tahu Junsu _Oppa_ dan Changmin _Oppa._ Tamat sudah riwayatku jika mereka berdua juga sampai tahu. Mereka bertiga akan bahu-membahu membuliku.

Eh, jangan-jangan kedua kakakku yang lainnya juga sudah tahu. Gawat! Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Aku adalah anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara. Kakak-kakakku semuanya laki-laki, Yoochun _Oppa_ 25 tahun, Junsu _Oppa_ 23 tahun, dan Changmin _Oppa_ 20 tahun. Ibu dan kakak-kakakku sangat memanjakanku, sehingga sifatku kata orang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Di saat gadis-gadis lain seusiaku sudah memiliki kekasih, aku masih asyik bermanja-manja kepada ibu dan kakak-kakakku. Yunho adalah cinta pertamaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini kepada seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ibu pulang. Aku langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan manja. "Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Mereka bertiga menganiayaku selama ibu tidak ada."

Ketiga kakakku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Siapa yang menganiayamu? Dasar manja! Hahaha!"

Aku tak mau melepaskan pelukanku kepada ibu. Aku mengadu kepadanya. "Bu, marahi mereka! Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Lihat, Bu! Mereka menertawakanku."

Ibu tersenyum. Terlihat raut lelah di wajahnya, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Mereka hanya bercanda. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, sehingga mereka sangat senang menggodamu."

"Bu, aku sangat merindukan ibu. Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan ibu."

.

.

.

Aku sangat senang ibu sudah pulang. Selain karena memang merindukan ibuku, aku juga senang karena bisa melihat Yunho lagi.

Malam ini aku tidur dengan ibuku. Aku ingin bicara banyak dengan ibu. Ibukulah yang paling mengerti diriku, lagipula saudara-saudaraku laki-laki, aku merasa lebih nyaman membicarakan hal yang sangat pribadi dengan sesama perempuan. Aku tahu bahwa ibuku sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, tetapi ibu tidak keberatan aku mengganggunya malam ini.

"Ada apa dengan anak kesayangan ibu, hmm? Jika kau tiba-tiba ingin tidur dengan ibu, pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ibuku memang ibu yang terbaik. Ia memang sangat memahami diriku.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada ibuku. Aku malu. "Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang merindukan ibu karena sudah seminggu tidak bertemu."

Ibu tersenyum dan membelai rambutku. "Tidak usah malu-malu untuk mengatakannya kepada ibu. Ibu juga pernah seusiamu. Jadi, ibu akan mengerti."

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Apa yang harus kukatakan? "Bu, aku menyukai seseorang."

Ibu tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah besar ya ternyata."

"Apa ibu marah?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Ibu tetap tersenyum. "Mengapa ibu harus marah? Hal itu sangat wajar terjadi kepada gadis remaja seusiamu. Ibu senang kau mau menceritakannya kepada ibu. Siapa dia?"

Aku bingung mengatakannya. Aku takut ibu marah. Yang kusukai adalah sopir ibuku. Aku takut ibu marah dan memecatnya. Jika ia sampai ia dipecat, bukan hanya aku tak bisa lagi sering bertemu dengannya, nasibnya juga dipertaruhkan.

"Apa teman sekolahmu?" Ibu tampak tak sabar untuk mendengar jawabanku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku masih tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin memberi tahu ibu sekarang. Siapa pun pemuda itu, kuharap ia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik." Sepertinya ibu mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Ia tidak memaksaku.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberi tahu ibu jika aku sudah merasa siap untuk mengatakannya," kataku lirih.

Ibu membelai punggungku. "Kau bisa berbicara kepada ibu kapan saja. Ibu akan siap untuk mendengarkanmu."

.

.

.

Sejak menemani ibuku ke luar negeri, Yunho bukan lagi sekedar seorang sopir. Ia menjadi asisten pribadi ibuku. Ia juga mengurusi segala hal selain mengantar ibuku ke mana-mana. Ia memang sangat cerdas dan pekerja keras, sehingga ibuku tidak ragu-ragu untuk memperkerjakannya sebagai asisten pribadi. Ibuku sangat percaya kepadanya.

Aku menyukai hari Minggu. Ibuku ada di rumah, sehingga Yunho juga ada di rumah. Aku senang memperhatikan dirinya. Saat ini ia sedang mencuci mobil ibu.

Yunho tahu bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Apa nona ingin membantuku?" Ia terkekeh. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan juga seksi. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus singlet dan celana jinsnya digulung ke atas sampai di bawah lutut.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandangnya.

"Wajahmu merah, Nona. Hehehe," komentarnya.

Aku semakin merasa malu. Ingin rasanya aku melarikan diri dari sini ke kamarku.

"Yunho, apa mobilku sudah selesai dicuci?" Ibu muncul dari dalam rumah. "Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari." Walaupun kami mempunyai asisten rumah tangga di rumah, tetap ibulah yang mengatur segalanya, termasuk membeli barang apa saja yang harus dibeli. Ibuku itu memang hebat. Ia adalah wanita karir, ibu rumah tangga, juga sukses sebagai orang tua tunggal dari empat orang anak.

"Sebentar lagi, Nyonya." Yunho tampak bersemangat mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh setiap kali ibu memberinya tugas. Pantas saja ibu sangat percaya kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut saja pergi berbelanja dengan ibu?" Tiba-tiba kakak sulungku duduk di sampingku. Ia tahu bahwa sejak tadi aku memperhatikan Yunho. Aku sebal jika ia sudah mulai menggodaku. "Kau kan jadi bisa dekat-dekat dengan Yunho."

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jika kakak terus menggodaku, aku akan mengadukanmu kepada ibu," ancamku.

Ia menyentil dahiku. "Berhentilah bersikap manja! Mana mau Yunho dengan gadis manja sepertimu. Kau tahu hidupnya sangat keras. Ia akan lebih tertarik kepada perempuan yang pekerja keras. Mulai sekarang jangan sedikit-sedikit mengadu kepada ibu. Kau sudah besar. Kau bahkan sudah mulai menyukai lawan jenis."

Aku tertegun. Kata-kata kakakku sangat menohok. Ia benar. Pemuda seperti Yunho tidak akan tertarik kepada gadis manja sepertiku.

.

.

.

Ucapan kakak sulungku terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Changmin _Oppa_ mengajak Yunho lagi. Kali ini ia ingin mengenalkan Yunho kepada teman perempuannya. Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai Yunho berkencan dengan perempuan itu. "Ia teman kuliahku. Ia sangat cantik dan imut."

"Aku lebih menyukai wanita yang dewasa," ujar Yunho. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan cocok dengan perempuan muda. Kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa. Perempuan yang masih muda biasanya tidak akan siap untuk hidup susah bersamaku."

Changmin _Oppa_ menatap Yunho dengan serius. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu kepadanya, bukan menyuruhmu untuk menikahinya."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka menganggap main-main suatu hubungan. Jika aku berhubungan dengan seorang wanita, itu artinya aku sudah tahu arah hubungan kami akan ke mana."

Hatiku mencelos. Ia menginginkan wanita dewasa untuk dinikahi. Aku sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam kriterianya. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Keluargaku pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya, apalagi dengan sifatku yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

Junsu _Oppa_ berjanji akan menjemputku di sekolah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membeli kado untuk ulang tahun ibu minggu depan. Ia membutuhkan saranku sebagai sesama perempuan. Namun, aku sudah menunggunya selama dua jam di depan sekolah, ia tidak datang juga. Nomornya pun tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Nona, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!" Yunho mengejutkanku dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Hatiku tak siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tergagap di hadapannya. "Me... mengapa kau yang datang? Di mana Junsu _Oppa?_ Mengapa nomornya tak bisa dihubungi?" Aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku darinya. Wajahku kini pasti sudah memerah.

"Ada masalah besar di kantor. Nyonya Jaejoong mengadakan rapat mendadak di kantor. Tn. Junsu dan Tn. Yoochun harus ikut rapat. Baterai ponsel Tn. Junsu habis, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengabarimu. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Yunho menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang situasi yang terjadi.

Baru kali ini aku berduaan dengannya. Suasana sangat tidak nyaman bagiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Apa kau mau langsung pulang ke rumah, Nona? Jika kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain, aku bisa mengantarmu." Ia berbicara sangat ramah kepadaku.

"Langsung pulang saja," jawabku dingin. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa pergi berkencan dengannya. Ah, tetapi aku tidak siap. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku saat ini.

Ia adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus mengajakku berbicara. Ia juga menceritakan lelucon-lelucon. Aku tidak merasa tegang lagi.

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga, Nona," komentarnya. "Aku sempat mengira bahwa kau tidak bisa tersenyum."

Aku terdiam. Benarkah selama ini aku tak pernah tersenyum di hadapannya? Sepertinya aku terlalu gugup, sehingga aku tak sanggup untuk tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum. Kau cantik seperti ibumu." Aku tidak mengira bahwa ia akan tiba-tiba memujiku.

Detak jantungku kembali tak beraturan. Aku kembali menjadi salah tingkah. Ya, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku mirip dengan ibuku.

.

.

.

Aku mulai bisa merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Yunho. Sebelumnya aku sangat jarang membalas sapaannya. Karena sekarang aku meresponnya, ia pun tidak ragu untuk mengajakku berbicara dan menceritakan lelucon-leluconnya. Aku bisa tertawa lepas saat ia menceritakan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Tadi kulihat kau asyik mengobrol dengannya di taman belakang. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Yoochun _Oppa_ sepertinya mengawasiku.

"Ia menceritakan lelucon yang sangat lucu." Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan senyum di wajahku.

Yoochun _Oppa_ menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ada kemajuan. Apa kau kini mulai serius mengejarnya?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak berani untuk mendekatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, kau harus berusaha. Ia sangat tampan. Di kalangan teman-teman Changmin saja ia sangat populer. Banyak teman perempuan Changmin yang ingin dekat dengannya. Namun, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya." Yoochun _Oppa_ berkata kepadaku. "Sainganmu banyak. Kau harus siap-siap untuk kecewa jika suatu saat ia memilih gadis lain."

.

.

.

Ucapan Yoochun _Oppa_ membuatku tak bisa tidur. Aku harus bagaimana? Sainganku sangat banyak. Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua? Apa kelebihanku dibandingkan mereka?

Aku ingat bahwa Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai wanita yang dewasa. Bagaimana caranya agar aku terlihat lebih dewasa? Mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada ibu. Ibu bisa mengajariku berdandan agar terlihat lebih dewasa.

.

.

.

Aku mengatakan kepada ibuku bahwa aku ingin belajar berdandan sepertinya karena aku sudah beranjak dewasa. Tentu saja ibu dengan senang hati membantuku. Ia senang putrinya berkonsultasi kepadanya.

Ibu mengajakku untuk berbelanja pakaian dan kosmetika. Aku lupa bahwa Yunho adalah asisten merangkap sopir pribadi ibu. Jadi, tentu saja ia ikut kami berbelanja.

Ibu memilihkanku pakaian di toko. "Yunho, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah putriku terlihat cantik memakai gaun merah muda ini?" Aduh, mengapa ibu harus bertanya kepadanya? Akan kan jadi malu karena ia memandangiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Hmm, cantik." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hatiku berbunga-bunga saat ia menyebutku cantik, tetapi aku tidak boleh terlalu senang dulu. Siapa tahu ia mengatakan hal itu karena ia menghormati ibuku, bosnya.

"Baiklah, kita beli baju yang ini. Ayo kita cari baju yang lain!" Ibuku tampak bersemangat, jauh lebih bersemangat daripada diriku.

Aku adalah anak perempuan ibu satu-satunya. Wajar jika ibu sangat senang mendandaniku.

.

.

.

Selesai berbelanja, kami pergi ke salon. Ibu sangat cerewet. Ia meminta penata rambut untuk menata rambutku sesuai dengan yang dibayangkannya. Ibuku lucu sekali. "Kita harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, ibu dan anak perempuannya." Walaupun ia sangat sibuk, ia selalu ada untukku.

Setelah lelah berkeliling mall, keluar dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, kami makan di sebuah restoran keluarga. "Hari ini aku senang sekali, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kusayangi. Kalian pesan saja apa pun yang inginkan, tidak usah ragu-ragu." Ibu memang terlihat sangat senang hari ini.

Ibu memulai topik pembicaraan saat kami makan. Ia memang sangat pandai menghidupkan suasana.

Yunho juga tidak ragu-ragu menimpali pembicaraan ibu. Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan nyaman. Obrolan mengalir begitu saja. Ia juga sama seperti ibu, sangat supel dan baik dalam berkomunikasi. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti atasan dan bawahan. Mereka justru terlihat seperti teman dekat yang seumuran, padahal jarak usia mereka jauh, 25 tahun. Ibuku memang awet muda, terlihat seperti wanita muda di bawah usia tiga puluh, ditambah kecakapan Yunho dalam berkomunikasi, membuat jarak usia mereka tidak terlihat. Yunho memang pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Ia bisa bergaul dengan kalangan mana pun, baik tua, maupun muda.

Setelah makan, ibu ingin mengunjungi toko pakaian pria. Ia ingin membelikan baju untuk kakak-kakakku. Katanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang dibelikan baju.

"Sudah lama aku tidak membelikan baju untuk jagoan-jagoanku. Mereka lebih suka membeli pakaian sendiri. Aku tidak tahu ukuran pakaian mereka sekarang." Ibu tampak berpikir, mengira-ngira ukuran pakaian untuk kakak-kakakku. "Yunho, tinggimu hampir sama dengan Changmin. Kau cobalah baju ini!"

"Akan tetapi, tubuhku lebih berisi daripada Changmin, Nyonya." Yunho mengambil kemeja yang disodorkan oleh ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, coba saja," balas ibuku.

Yunho lebih tinggi daripada Yoochun _Oppa_ dan Junsu _Oppa,_ tetapi ia juga lebih berisi daripada Changmin _Oppa._ Sangat sulit untuk mengira-ngira ukuran pakaian untuk kakak-kakakku jika berpatokan pada ukuran pakaian Yunho.

"Aku tidak jadi membelikan mereka pakaian. Lain kali saja jika kami pergi bersama. Baju-baju itu untukmu saja, Yunho." Ibu membelikan Yunho beberapa potong pakaian. Ia adalah bos yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun ibu tinggal beberapa hari, tetapi ia harus pergi dinas ke luar negeri. "Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang sebelum hari ulang tahunku lewat. Aku juga ingin merayakannya bersama orang-orang yang kukasihi."

"Bu, apa tidak bisa aku saja yang mewakili ibu untuk pergi? Adik-adikku pasti sangat sedih jika mereka tidak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun ibu." Yoochun _Oppa_ menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan ibu.

"Pekerjaan kali ini sangat penting. Sebaiknya ibu yang pergi," ujar ibu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut untuk membantu ibu agar pekerjaan ibu cepat selesai dan ibu bisa merayakan ulang tahun ibu di rumah," usul Yoochun _Oppa._ Ia memang sangat bertanggung jawab kepada adik-adiknya. Ia sangat mengayomi kami bertiga.

"Tidak perlu," balas ibu cepat. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menangani segala sesuatu yang ada di sini. Hanya kau yang bisa ibu percayai. Ibu janji, ibu akan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibu bersama kalian, lagipula ada Yunho yang akan membantu ibu. Ibu akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu tepat waktu."

.

.

.

Selama ibu pergi kami sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Kami hanya akan merayakannya sekeluarga. Kami sangat menyayangi ibu. Ibu adalah segalanya bagi kami. Ia membesarkan kami seorang diri setelah kepergian ayah.

Ibu benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kami. Ia pulang sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Ibu terlihat sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-46. Orang lain pasti akan terkejut melihat lilin ulang tahunnya. Untung saja kami merayakannya di rumah.

"Yunho, kau kemarilah! Ayo bergabung bersama kami untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibu!" Changmin _Oppa_ menarik Yunho. "Kau adalah teman dekatku. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kami."

Aku senang Yunho bergabung bersama kami. Suasana menjadi semakin ramai dengan kehadirannya. Aku jadi berkhayal suatu hari ia benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.

.

.

.

Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Yunho. Kami tinggal serumah. Ia juga adalah teman dekat kakakku.

Ia bersikap sangat baik kepadaku. Aku jadi semakin mencintainya. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan setiap kali ia berada di dekatku.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Yunho, aku menyukaimu."

Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa tersanjung." Sepertinya ia tidak menangkap maksud perkataanku.

"Yunho, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Aku sudah kepalang tanggung untuk mengatakannya. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda."

Yunho menatapku dengan serius. Ia membuatku tak bisa bernafas. "Nona, kau tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepadaku. Kumohon jangan! Kau akan membuatku bingung."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukankah wajar jika seorang gadis menyukai seorang pemuda?"

"Ya, itu memang wajar. Akan tetapi, kau menyukai pria yang salah. Kau tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepadaku." Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Hatiku terasa sakit. Tidak seharusnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Namun, sudah terlambat, aku sudah mengatakannya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku." Dadaku terasa sesak saat mengatakannya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis di pelukan ibuku.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Kau harus menghapuskan perasaanmu itu. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku seperti itu."

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Mengapa aku harus menghapusnya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku? Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja. Apa karena kita tinggal serumah dan kau tak ingin aku terluka karena aku bisa melihatmu setiap saat? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaanku." Aku berpura-pura tegar, padahal aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja. "Kau tidak perlu menghindar jika bertemu denganku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu."

"Itu salah satunya. Yang pasti kau tidak boleh menyukaiku karena kau adalah putri Ny. Jaejoong." Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Aku tak kuat. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. "Apa karena aku adalah anak dari bosmu? Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mempermasalahkan status sosial. Ia akan menerima pemuda yang kucintai, tidak peduli dari kalangan mana pun, asalkan pemuda itu adalah orang yang baik."

Ia menatapku dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Ibumu memang sangat menakjubkan. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia adalah penyelamatku. Aku sangat memujanya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita dewasa. Di mataku kau adalah putri kesayangannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, meskipun aku pasti akan membuatmu tersakiti."

Aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihatku sebagai temanmu. Kau hanya melihat diriku sebagai anak bosmu. Kupikir kau bukan orang yang peduli dengan status sosial dan kedudukan."

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kita bisa berteman jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu kepadaku. Kini aku tak bisa tinggal lagi di rumah ini."

Aku merasa sangat sedih. Tidak pernah aku merasa sesedih ini. Aku bodoh. Mengapa aku mengatakannya? Aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya setiap hari jika ia pergi dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar pergi dari rumah kami. Aku merasa bersalah. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Semuanya merasa kehilangan dia.

Ia juga berhenti menjadi sopir ibu. Ia kini bekerja di kantor ibu sebagai asisten pribadi ibu. Pada awalnya ia menolak posisi itu, tetapi ibu tidak mengizinkannya untuk benar-benar pergi. Aku akan merasa semakin bersalah jika ia sampai kehilangan pekerjaan juga. Sekarang ia harus membayar sewa untuk tempat tinggal.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku mengacaukan segalanya. Hidupku tidak tenang. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaikinya? Apa aku harus berterus-terang kepada ibu? Siapa tahu ibu mempunyai solusi untuk masalah ini. Aku sangat percaya kepada ibuku.

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Apa ibu sudah tidur? Aku pun mengetuk kamar ibu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin ibu sudah tidur. Eh, ternyata pintu kamar ibu tidak dikunci. Kalau begitu, malam ini aku tidur dengan ibu saja. Berada dalam pelukan ibu membuatku nyaman.

Rupanya ibu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu ibu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan ibu.

Saat aku sedang menunggu ibu keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar ibu. Siapa yang datang kemari? Hanya aku yang berani masuk ke kamar ibu pada malam hari.

Secara refleks aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian ibu. Aku masih bisa mengintip dari celah pintu lemari. Aku melihat sosok seorang pria masuk ke kamar ibu. Yunho? Apa aku berimajinasi karena aku rindu ingin melihatnya?

Pria itu dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu kamar mandi. Aku bisa melihat ibu sedang berendam di dalam bak mandi.

Ibu tampak terkejut. "Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Tampaknya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena ia tidak berteriak saat pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu duduk di tepi bak mandi. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa lama-lama berpisah denganmu."

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Ada hubungan apa pria itu dengan ibuku? Apakah pria itu adalah kekasih ibu? Sejak kapan ibu berhubungan dengan seorang pria?

"Aku akan membantu untuk menggosok punggungmu." Pria itu mengambil spons mandi dan menggosok punggung ibuku. Sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka?

Sementara pria itu menggosok punggungnya, ibu menggosok bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia tampak menikmati sentuhan pria itu. Aku tak pernah melihat ibu tersenyum seperti itu. Ibu seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Setelah membilas sabun di tubuhnya, ibu berdiri dan keluar dari bak mandi. Ia tidak merasa malu sama sekali telanjang di hadapan seorang pria.

Pria itu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh ibu dengan handuk itu. Aku yang melihatnya merasa malu.

Ibu mengambil kaus yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi. Ia hendak mengenakannya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot memakainya. Aku akan melepaskannya lagi dari tubuhmu." Suara pria itu juga benar-benar mirip dengan suara Yunho.

Ibu tetap mengenakan kaus itu, tanpa pakaian dalam. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Detak jantungku semakin kencang. Aku bisa melihat mereka lebih dekat sekarang.

Pria itu menindih tubuh ibu. Aku merasa tidak rela pria itu menyentuh ibuku. Ia mencium ibuku. Mereka berdua berciuman, panas sekali. Bibir mereka saling mengisap. Aku bisa mendengar suara isapannya dengan jelas.

Ibu mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang pria itu, menarik pria itu lebih dekat. Ia juga mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Jae sayangku, kau sangat menggairahkan." Ia melepas paksa kaus yang dikenakan oleh ibuku. "Sudah kukatakan, kau jangan mengenakan baju ini."

Ibuku ikut terkekeh. Ia terlihat senang saat pria itu melepaskan kausnya. "Kau sangat tidak sabaran, Yunho."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Pria itu benar-benar Yunho. Jadi, inilah alasannya ia memintaku untuk tidak mencintainya? Itu karena ia adalah kekasih rahasia ibuku, lelaki simpanan ibuku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berani melakukan hal ini. Selama ini aku memercayai mereka berdua. Aku percaya bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang baik dan aku memuja ibuku, mengidolakan ibuku. Aku mengira bahwa mereka adalah orang yang suci, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal menjijikan ini.

Ibuku mendesah saat Yunho mengisap payudaranya. Ia membiarkan pria itu menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa kagumku kepada ibuku menguap seketika. Namun, aku tidak bisa marah kepada ibu. Bagaimana pun ia adalah ibuku. Tanpanya aku tak akan ada di dunia ini. Yang sangat disayangkan adalah pilihannya untuk menjalani hubungan gelap dengan kekasihnya. Aku dan kakak-kakakku akan bahagia jika ibu bahagia. Ibu tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yunho dari kami, bahkan kakak-kakakku sudah beberapa kali mendorongnya untuk menikah lagi. Apa karena pria itu adalah Yunho, sopir pribadinya, pria yang 25 tahun lebih muda darinya? Apakah itu alasan ibu menyembunyikannya dari kami? Apakah ibu serius menjalani hubungan dengannya? Ataukah ibu hanya main-main, hanya menginginkan kesenangan semata?

Yunho membuka pakaiannya. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang.

"Ah, Yunho!" Ibu tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat Yunho memasukkan batangnya.

Hatiku terasa bagaikan diiris pisau. Aku menyaksikan pria yang kucintai menyetubuhi ibuku. Mereka berdua tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Aku akan menerima dengan lapang dada jika Yunho memilih gadis lain, tetapi ini adalah ibuku. Mengapa harus memilih ibuku? Mengapa ibuku yang harus ia pilih? Mengapa?

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Rupanya aku tertidur di dalam lemari. Aku mengintip ke luar. Mereka sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Jam berapa sekarang? Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk keluar dari sini.

Aku melewati dapur saat akan pergi ke kamarku. Aku melihat ibu di dapur. Ia sedang memasak. Ini terlalu pagi untuk sarapan. Asisten rumah tangga kami saja belum bangun.

Aku bersembunyi saat Yunho masuk ke dapur. Ia memeluk ibuku dari belakang, seperti yang kulihat di film-film.

"Duduklah! Sarapan untukmu akan segera siap." Ibuku tersenyum berseri-seri. Kami terbiasa makan masakan buatan juru masak di rumah kami. Demi kekasihnya ibuku menyempatkan diri untuk memasak.

"Aku ingin sarapan dengan melahapmu." Yunho menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus yang dikenakan ibu. Ia meremas-remas payudara ibu.

Ibu memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak menikmatinya. "Yunho, hentikan! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

"Orang-orang di rumah ini masih tidur." Yunho membalikkan tubuh ibuku untuk menghadapnya. Ia mencium ibuku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Ibu protes saat Yunho menyingkap roknya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku harus pergi sebelum yang lain bangun. Sebelum itu, aku ingin melepas rinduku sepuasnya denganmu."

"Di kantor juga kita akan bertemu," ujar ibu.

"Di kantor kita bekerja, tidak bisa bermesraan. Malam ini menginaplah di tempatku! Sejak aku pindah, kita tidak bisa sering-sering menghabiskan malam bersama." Yunho duduk di atas kursi dan menarik ibuku ke atas pangkuannya. Itu artinya mereka sudah sering melakukan hal itu di kamar ibu, di dalam rumah ini.

"Aku harus mencari-cari alasan untuk menginap di luar. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa anak-anakku sangat protektif kepadaku," kata ibu. Ia bersikap manja kepada kekasihnya itu. Aku tak pernah melihat ibu bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya sore ini sepulang kerja kau harus ikut ke tempatku." Yunho menunjukkan dominansinya atas ibuku. Di hadapan orang lain ibulah yang tampak berkuasa, tetapi tidak saat mereka sedang berduaan.

Ibu terkekeh. "Bukankah setiap pulang kerja aku selalu pergi ke tempatmu?"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menginap." Yunho menatap ibuku dengan serius. "Malam ini kau harus menginap."

Ibuku mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari alasan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini." Mereka pun kembali berciuman.

Aku tidak tahan menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang mereka lakukan di sana..

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa melupakan apa yang kusaksikan tadi malam di kamar ibu. Aku merasa dikhianati oleh mereka berdua. Yunho tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, tetapi mengapa ia menjalin hubungan dengan ibuku? Apa ia memberi tahu ibu bahwa aku menyukainya? Ibu sangat keterlaluan jika ia sudah tahu bahwa putrinya menyukai kekasihnya, tetapi masih juga melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Yunho tidak ingin aku menyukainya. Itu karena aku adalah anak dari kekasih gelapnya. Aku salah mengira bahwa ia memandangku sebagai anak bosnya. Ya, aku memang anak Ny. Jaejoong seperti yang ia katakan, tetapi Ny. Jaejoong baginya bukanlah bosnya, melainkan kekasihnya.

Selama ini aku tak pernah curiga bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan. Aku tidak mencurigai interaksi di antara mereka selama ini. Sekarang semuanya terasa sangat jelas, cara mereka memandang satu sama lain, cara mereka berkomunikasi, terlalu akrab untuk bos dan sopir, juga terlalu akrab untuk ukuran dua orang yang terpaut usia sangat jauh. Jika tidak ada hubungan istimewa, mereka tidak akan bisa seakrab itu.

Ibu juga sudah beberapa kali membawa Yunho dalam perjalanan dinasnya. Mereka pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka pasti merayakan ulang tahun ibu lebih awal berdua di luar negeri. Saat itu ibu menolak untuk diwakili atau ditemani oleh Yoochun _Oppa._ Ibu tetap pergi bersama Yunho.

Kini pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku adalah kapan mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira.

.

.

.

Memikirkan hubungan ibu dan Yunho membuatku stres. Aku terserang demam.

Sekarang sudah sore. Yoochun _Oppa_ dan Junsu _Oppa_ sudah pulang dari kantor, sedangkan ibu belum, padahal mereka satu kantor. Ibu pasti pergi ke tempat Yunho seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

"Ibu mana? Apa ibu tidak ikut pulang bersama kalian?" Aku memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamarku dengan tubuh yang lemah. Aku sakit.

"Ibu ada janji dengan temannya. Mungkin ia akan pulang larut," jawab Yoochun _Oppa._ "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di keningku. "Kau demam. Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin minum obat. Aku ingin ibu."

"Yoojungie, kau sudah besar. Jangan bersikap manja," ujar Yoochun _Oppa. "Oppa_ yang akan merawatmu."

"Aku ingin ibu." Aku merengek seperti anak kecil. "Telepon ibu sekarang juga! Katakan bahwa aku sakit!"

Yoochun _Oppa_ tampak kebingungan untuk mengahadapiku. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon ibu. Kau jangan menangis." Ia langsung menelepon ibu.

 _"Yoojungie, kau kenapa? Yoochunnie mengatakan bahwa kau sakit. Kau kenapa, Sayang?"_ Suara ibu terdengar sangat lembut. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya dari suaranya.

"Aku demam, Bu," jawabku dengan nada manja.

 _"Apa kau sudah minum obat, hmm?"_ tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin minum obat. Aku hanya ingin ibu." Aku ingin tahu apakah ibu lebih memilihku atau lelaki simpanannya.

 _"Baiklah, ibu akan pulang sekarang juga."_ Tidak terdengar keraguan dari ucapan ibuku.

.

.

.

Ibu langsung berlari ke kamarku setibanya di rumah. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Ia memelukku dengan penuh sayang. Pelukannya benar-benar hangat.

Aku balas memeluk ibuku dan tak ingin melepasnya. Aku tak ingin Yunho merebut ibu dariku. Aku tidak rela.

Semalaman ibu menjagaku. Sikapnya tidak pernah berubah. Ia tetaplah ibu yang baik. Jika aku tidak menyaksikannya langsung, aku tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa ibu mempunyai kekasih gelap.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho lagi atau pun mendengar kabar tentangnya. Namun, aku yakin bahwa ibu masih berhubungan dengannya. Semakin lama ibu terlihat semakin muda dan modis. Ia pun terlihat lebih ceria. Ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Kadang-kadang ibu tidak pulang ke rumah, alasannya lembur di kantor. Akan tetapi, aku yakin bahwa ia bermalam bersama kekasihnya. Kakak-kakakku tidak menampakkan reaksi apa pun. Sejak dulu ibu memang terkenal sebagai wanita pekerja keras. Lembur di kantor adalah hal yang biasa. Menurut kakak-kakakku lebih aman ibu menginap di kantor daripada pulang larut malam.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tidak biasanya aku melihat ibu terlihat lemas. "Apa ibu sakit?"

"Sepertinya ibu masuk angin," jawab ibu.

"Ibu bekerja terlalu keras. Ibu harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan ibu." Aku memijat pundak ibuku.

Tiba-tiba ibu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sepertinya ia memang masuk angin.

"Ayo kita ke dokter, Bu! Aku akan menemani ibu," kataku.

"Tidak usah." Ibu menolak. "Ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Ibu hanya perlu istirahat."

Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ibu. Tidak biasanya ibu sakit, meskipun bekerja sangat keras.

Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh. Masuk angin bukanlah masalah serius baginya.

.

.

.

Kondisi ibuku tidak kunjung membaik. Seharian ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Untung sekarang adalah hari Minggu, sehingga ia tidak perlu bekerja.

Kakak-kakakku mulai khawatir. Mereka memaksa ibu untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

"Baiklah, ibu akan pergi ke dokter. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ibu bisa pergi sendiri." Sepertinya ibu sudah bosan diceramahi oleh anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Ibu tidak ingin diantar oleh kami. Kami pun hanya bisa menunggunya di rumah.

"Ibu sakit apa? Apa kata dokter?" Junsu _Oppa_ yang terlihat paling khawatir.

Ibu tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku hanya masuk angin. Sekarang kalian bisa tenang. Ibu kalian baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah memberi berbagai macam obat dan vitamin." Syukurlah ibuku baik-baik saja.

Ibu langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Pasti dokter yang menyarankannya untuk beristirahat.

Sebagai anak yang baik aku ingin merawat dan melayani ibuku yang sedang sakit. Aku berinisiatif untuk membawakan segelas air hangat ke kamarnya. Ibuku pasti harus meminum obat yang diberikan oleh dokter.

Saat aku hendak masuk ke kamar ibu, aku mendengar ibu sedang berbicara di telepon. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk.

"Yunho, datanglah malam ini! Ada hal serius yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Rupanya ibu sedang menelepon Yunho.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku sampai harus memegang gelas dengan kedua tanganku karena satu tangan saja tidak sanggup. Aku merasa sangat gugup.

Setelah ibu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon, aku pun masuk ke kamar ibu. "Bu, aku membawakan segelas air hangat untuk ibu minum obat."

"Oh, terima kasih, Sayang!" Ibu mengambil gelas dari tanganku.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di sebelah ibu. "Malam ini aku akan merawat ibu. Jika aku sakit, ibu selalu merawatku. Sekarang giliranku yang merawat ibu."

"Tidak perlu, Sayang." Ibu membelai rambutku sambil tersenyum. "Besok pagi kau harus pergi ke sekolah. Ibu tidak ingin kau terlambat bangun dan mengantuk di kelas. Penyakit ibu tidak parah. Ibu hanya perlu istirahat."

.

.

.

Yunho akan datang malam ini. Aku penasaran hal penting apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Di dalam kegelapan aku melihat ibu membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. Ibu langsung membawa kekasihnya itu ke kamarnya. Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa. Itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Seserius apa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan?

Dengan perasaan takut aku berjalan menuju kamar ibu. Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah kuduga. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar ibu. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

 _"Jae sayangku, aku merindukanmu. Sehari saja tak bertemu denganmu rasanya berat."_ Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

 _"Yunho, aku memintamu datang kemari karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu."_ Ibu terdengar serius dari nada bicaranya.

 _"Apa itu, Sayang?"_ Suara Yunho terdengar lembut.

Aku mendengar ibu sedikit mendesah. Entah apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan kepadanya.

 _"Yunho, hentikan! Aku sedang serius."_

 _"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku siap untuk mendengarkanmu."_

 _"Yunho."_ Suara ibu terdengar tegas. Ia benar-benar sedang serius. _"Seharian ini aku merasa tidak enak badan."_

 _"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, Sayang?"_ Terdengar nada khawatir dari nada suara Yunho.

 _"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan khawatir dan nekat untuk datang kemari. Anak-anakku ada di rumah, termasuk Yoojung."_ Ibu menyebut namaku. Apa ibu sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai Yunho, kekasihnya? Aku merasa sedih. Jika ibu tahu, lalu mengapa ibu tetap saja berhubungan dengan pria itu? Ibu pasti tahu bahwa hal itu pasti melukai perasaanku.

 _"Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter dan minum obat, hmm?"_ Yunho terdengar sangat peduli kepada ibuku. Dari cara ia berbicara kepada ibuku, ia seperti sangat mencintai ibuku.

 _"Sudah."_ Ibu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Ini hasil pemeriksaanku."_ Ibu sakit apa? Tadi ia tidak menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan apa pun kepadaku atau kakak-kakakku. Mengapa kini ia menunjukkannya kepada Yunho? Apa ia lebih memercayai kekasihnya daripada anak-anaknya?

 _"Apa artinya ini? Kau sakit apa?"_ Sepertinya Yunho tidak mengerti hasil pemeriksaan itu.

 _"Aku tidak sakit, Yunho. Aku hamil."_ Ibu terdengar cemas. _"Aku memang sudah curiga dengan gejalanya. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan gejala-gejala kehamilan."_ Tentu saja ibu sudah sangat hapal gejala kehamilan. Ia sudah melahirkan empat orang anak.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Ibuku mengandung anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Yunho. Kukira ibuku sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi.

 _"Bukankah itu bagus? Mengapa kau cemas? Apa kau tidak senang mengandung anakku, buah cinta kita?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang tidak bahagia mengetahui kehadiran buah hati dalam rahimnya. Akan tetapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya. Usiaku sudah 46 tahun. Bagaimana bisa aku hamil lagi? Aku sendiri bahkan ragu apakah aku akan bisa melahirkannya dengan selamat."_

 _"Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu, selalu menjagamu."_

 _"Bagaimana caranya? Untuk bertemu berdua saja kita harus melakukannya secara diam-diam."_

 _"Itu artinya kita harus segera mengungkapkan hubungan kita. Perutmu akan semakin membesar. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung."_

 _"Yunho, aku sangat takut. Bagaimana jika anak-anakku tidak bisa menerima hubungan kita? Bagaimana jika mereka membenciku? Aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan kebencian mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Yunho."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Akan tetapi, kau juga harus memikirkan anak yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Ia butuh status. Walau bagaimana pun, anak yang kau kandung adalah adik mereka. Tidakkah mereka menyayangi adik mereka? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Aku mengagumi anak-anakmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menerima hubungan kita dan juga anak kita."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Yoojungie? Ia pasti merasa sakit hati karena lelaki yang ia cintai direbut oleh ibunya."_

Aku mendengar ibu menangis. Aku pun tak sadar bahwa ternyata pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata. Ibu memang tahu, tetapi mengapa ibu tetap menjalani hubungan dengannya? Jika ibu tahu aku pasti terluka, mengapa ibu tidak mengakhirinya?

 _"Kau tidak merebutku dari siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah mencintai putrimu. Ia adalah anakmu, sudah sepantasnya aku menganggapnya sebagai putriku juga. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sebelum Yoojungie menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku."_

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Hatiku terasa sakit. Mereka berdua sangat tega melakukan ini kepadaku.

 _"Seharusnya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah mengetahui bahwa Yoojungie mencintaimu. Seharusnya aku tak menyakiti putriku sendiri."_ Ibuku tersedu-sedu.

 _"Apa kau menyesal telah menyelamatkanku malam itu? Jika kau tidak menolongku dan membiarkan aku mati di jalanan, aku tidak akan pernah mengagumi dan mencintaimu. Kita tidak akan pernah saling mengenal."_

 _"Tidak, Yunho. Aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalmu dan mencintaimu. Kau telah menghangatkan hatiku yang telah membeku selama belasan tahun. Aku hanya menyesali mengapa kita tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah Yoojungie menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu."_

 _"Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya. Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja. Kita harus memikirkan masa depan anak kita. Anak kita butuh kejelasan status. Semua orang harus tahu kebenarannya bahwa ia bukanlah anak hasil dari hubungan di luar nikah."_

Apa? Hal yang baru saja kudengar benar-benar membuatku syok. Sejak kapan?


	2. My Angel

**My Angel**

"Ayah, ibu, aku pamit!" Dengan berat hati aku berpamitan kepada keluargaku.

Ibu terlihat sedih dan tak rela melepasku, sedangkan ayah memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihatku. Ayah memang tak merestui kepergianku ke Seoul untuk merantau.

Usaha keluarga kami mengalami kebangkrutan. Kami terkena tipu sebuah perusahaan investasi. Modal usaha kami sudah habis. Kami terpaksa menggadaikan rumah warisan keluarga untuk membayar pinjaman bank. Kini kami tinggal menumpang di rumah kerabat. Kami tinggal di sini hanya sementara. Suatu saat kami harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.

Sebagai anak sulung dan anak lelaki satu-satunya aku mempunyai tanggung jawab terhadap keluargaku. Aku tak boleh hanya diam berpangku tangan. Aku harus mencari solusinya.

Sulit bagiku untuk mencari pekerjaan di sini. Lapangan pekerjaan hanya sedikit, apalagi ijazah terakhirku hanyalah ijazah SMA. Aku pasti kalah bersaing dengan para lulusan perguruan tinggi. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolahku ke jenjang perguruan tinggi karena aku sudah berniat untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga kami. Aku belajar dari pengalamanku membantu ayah mengelola usaha kami. Aku tak menyangka bahwa usaha kami mengalami kebangkrutan.

Dengan modal nekat aku pergi ke Seoul. Uang yang kubawa hanya cukup untuk biaya hidup satu atau dua hari di Seoul. Semoga saja aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebelum uangku habis.

.

.

.

Seoul benar-benar kota besar. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Aku sempat kebingungan saat baru menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Aku membeli surat kabar untuk melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Satu-persatu kubaca dengan cermat baris dan kolom dalam surat kabar itu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kualifikasi yang kumiliki. Akan tetapi, aku harus terlebih dulu mengirimkan surat lamaran dan kemudian menunggu panggilan untuk mengikuti tes. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan segera.

Aku mendatangi beberapa restoran atau kafe yang kulewati. Siapa tahu mereka sedang membutuhkan karyawan baru. Tidak ada satu pun yang sedang membuka lowongan. Hari pertama di Seoul aku tidak mendapatkan hasil apa pun.

Hari sudah berubah gelap. Aku harus menemukan tempat untuk bermalam. Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Aku juga perlu tempat untuk berteduh.

Perutku lapar. Seharian ini aku belum makan. Aku membuka tasku. Aku mengambil sepotong roti dari dalam tasku. Aku membawa dua potong roti dan sebotol air sebagai bekal. Malam ini aku hanya memakan setengah potong roti yang kubawa. Aku harus menghemat bekalku karena aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Aku berteduh di gazebo yang ada di taman. Udara terasa sangat dingin karena hujan. Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan jaket tebal yang kubawa.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus tidur di tempat seperti ini. Sebelumnya hidupku sangat nyaman. Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Masa depanku sudah terjamin. Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Usaha keluargaku mengalami kebangkrutan dan kami kehilangan semuanya, tempat tinggal, harta, dan juga kehormatan.

.

.

.

Hari kedua tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari pertama. Lagi-lagi aku tak mendapatkan apa pun. Semoga saja esok hari aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bekal yang kubawa semakin menipis.

Setelah seharian berjalan tanpa arah, mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti, tubuhku terasa lelah. Namun, aku tak boleh menyerah dan putus asa. Doa kedua orang tuaku selalu menyertaiku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pagi hari di atas bangku taman. Suara kicauan burung menyambutku. Hari ini terasa indah. Perasaanku hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini. Apakah aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini?

Roti di dalam tasku tinggal sepotong. Jika tidak kuhabiskan hari ini, rotinya akan berjamur. Aku memakan setengahnya sebelum memulai perjuanganku hari ini. Setengah lagi akan kumakan nanti malam.

Aku melewati sebuah pusat pertokoan. Aku mendatangi semua toko yang berjejer rapi. Aku berharap satu diantaranya akan menerimaku sebagai pegawai.

"Jambret!" Seorang wanita paruh baya di dekatku berteriak. Beberapa orang tampak peduli dan bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi, sebagian besar tidak peduli dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, tetap sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berlari sambil membawa tas wanita berwarna putih di tangannya. Ia pasti yang telah menjambret tas wanita itu.

"Tasku! Semuanya ada di dalam tas itu." Wanita itu menangis histeris.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku berlari mengejar penjambret itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Mungkin karena aku membayangkan ibuku berada pada posisi wanita itu. Aku merindukan keluargaku, terutama ibuku. Aku masih ingat raut wajahnya saat aku pergi. Ia berpura-pura tegar.

Aku dikaruniai postur tubuh yang tinggi, sehingga aku masih sanggup untuk mengejar penjambret itu.

Penjambret itu pun tertangkap dan diserahkan kepada polisi. Walaupun aku tak mendapatkan apa-apa, rasanya senang bisa membantu sesama.

.

.

.

"Itu dia. Orang itu yang membuat teman kita meringkuk di sel tahanan." Sekelompok orang mendatangiku yang sedang menikmati roti terakhirku.

Tubuhku gemetaran. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya mereka adalah teman penjambret tadi siang. Mereka berjumlah delapan orang. Aku akan kerepotan untuk menghadapi mereka semua sendirian.

Aku mempelajari bela diri hapkido. Akan tetapi, menghadapi delapan orang sendirian tetap saja sulit, apalagi mereka mengeluarkan senjata tajam. Aku harus berhati-hati.

Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun peluangku untuk menang sangat kecil, aku harus melakukan perlawanan. Aku tidak mau menyandang gelar pengecut.

Pinggangku terasa perih. Rupanya belati yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka mengenai pinggangku. Konsentrasiku pun buyar.

Luka di pinggangku membuat gerakanku terbatas. Sebuah tendangan mengenai perutku dan aku pun tersungkur ke tanah. Aku tak berdaya. Mereka menghajarku beramai-ramai. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Mungkin aku akan mati malam ini.

Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku! Aku anak yang tak berguna. Aku datang jauh-jauh ke Seoul hanya untuk mengantarkan nyawa. Jika aku tidak pergi, mungkin aku bisa jauh lebih berguna di sini. Seketika aku menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi ke Seoul.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Apakah aku sudah berada di surga sekarang? Sepertinya aku sudah mati.

Seseorang sepertinya sedang menyeret tubuhku. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Jika aku berada di surga, tubuhku tidak akan diseret seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini di neraka?

Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Tidak, ini masih di dunia. Aku berada di dalam sebuah kendaraan.

"Bertahanlah! Kau jangan mati dulu! Aku tak mau tersangkut kasus pembunuhan." Suara itu terdengar sangat indah.

Aku menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ia adalah seorang wanita, seorang wanita yang bersuara indah. Aku selamat. Wanita itu telah menyelamatkanku. Siapa pun wanita itu, ia adalah malaikat penyelamatku.

.

.

.

Wanita itu membawaku ke sebuah tempat, mungkin rumahnya. Tiga orang pria berlari ke arah kami. Mereka memanggil wanita itu 'ibu'.

Ketiga pria itu mengobati lukaku di ruang tamu mereka. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka. Wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat cemas. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tetapi aku tahu bahwa ia sangat cantik.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di atas sofa di ruang tamu pada pagi hari. Aku tak mempunyai tenaga untuk bangun. Namun, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Aku merasa tidak enak kepada orang-orang yang telah menolongku itu. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Awas, hati-hati!" Wanita itu bergegas menghampiriku. Ia membantuku duduk.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya!" ujarku lemah kepada wanita itu. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, cantik sekali.

Ny. Jaejoong nama wanita itu. Ia yang telah membawaku kemari tadi malam. Ketiga pria yang mengobati lukaku adalah anak-anaknya. Aku tak bisa memercayainya. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda. Mana mungkin ia mempunyai anak berusia 25 tahun. Sebenarnya berapa usianya?

Ny. Jaejoong memberikan sarapan untukku, roti bakar dan telur goreng. Aku senang sekali bisa makan. Aku terharu. Keluarga ini sangat baik. Mereka tidak ragu untuk menolong orang asing yang sedang dalam kesusahan.

Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku, mereka menginterogasiku. Aku hanya perlu menjawab dengan jujur siapa aku dan apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku sampai aku mendapatkan luka di sekujur tubuhku.

Mereka memercayai ceritaku. Di luar dugaan, mereka menawari pekerjaan. Pekerjaan? Itulah yang aku butuhkan sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya. Aku akan bekerja sebagai sopir pribadi Ny. Jaejoong.

Ny. Jaejoong menatapku tajam. Rupanya ia masih menyimpan rasa curiga kepadaku. Ya, itu sangat wajar. Semalam ia menemukanku di jalanan. Aku mengerti jika ia menaruh curiga kepadaku.

.

.

.

Aku memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk pulih dari luka gores di pinggangku. Mereka memberikanku tempat tinggal. Aku menempati sebuah kamar di paviliun. Paviliun di belakang rumah utama memang tempat untuk para pegawai, seperti juru masak, asisten rumah tangga, tukang kebun, dan lain-lain. Di sini aku tak sendirian. Banyak orang yang merawatku.

Aku bertanya banyak kepada pegawai yang lain mengenai keluarga majikan kami. Ny. Jaejoong mempunyai tiga anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Ia ditinggal mati oleh suaminya sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu anak sulungnya, Tn. Yoochun, masih berusia enam tahun dan putri bungsunya masih berada dalam kandungan.

"Saat ini berapa usia Ny. Jaejoong?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Masih 45 tahun. Ia memang menikah muda. Jarak usianya sangat jauh dengan mendiang suaminya."

"Wow!" Aku terkejut. Ny. Jaejoong sangat awet muda. Kukira usianya masih tiga puluh tahunan. "Mengapa ia tidak menikah lagi? Ia masih sangat muda saat menjadi janda."

"Siapa yang tak mau menikahi janda cantik dan kaya? Para lelaki memperebutkannya. Namun, yang ia pikirkan adalah anak-anaknya. Ia takut suami barunya tidak bisa menyayangi anak-anaknya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Ny. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya, terutama putri bungsunya, Nn. Yoojung. "Sekarang anak-anaknya sudah besar. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka lagi."

"Usianya sudah 45 tahun sekarang. Mungkin ia sudah menopause, sudah tidak ada gairah lagi dalam urusan percintaan. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah menantu, bukan suami."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai sopir Ny. Jaejoong. Aku merasa sangat gugup sekaligus antusias. Aku harus bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Ny. Jaejoong yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku dan memberiku pekerjaan.

Ny. Jaejoong duduk di jok belakang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Aku terus memperhatikannya melalui cermin. Sungguh ia sangat cantik. Hari ini ia mengenakan blazer berwarna pastel. Ia tampak sangat muda dan modis. Riasan wajahnya tidak terlalu tebal dan berwarna natural. Bibirnya merah menggoda.

"Yunho, kau bisa menggunakan GPS untuk menunjukkan arah ke kantorku." Suara merdu Ny. Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku. Rasanya ingin aku menampar diriku sendiri karena terus memperhatikan bosku melalui cermin.

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada GPS dan jalanan. Namun, cermin di hadapanku terus menampakkan wajah Ny. Jaejoong.

"Yunho, apa kau mengerti cara menggunakan GPS?" Ny. Jaejoong menegurku.

"Ya, Nyonya," kataku gugup. Semoga saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

.

Ny. Jaejoong adalah sosok yang sangat memesona. Ia sangat berwibawa di kantor, tetapi lembut dan penyayang di rumah. Ia akrab dengan semua pekerja di rumahnya. Kami semua sangat menghormatinya dan senang bekerja kepadanya.

"Yunho, antar aku ke pasar swalayan! Nanti sore teman-teman Changmin akan datang. Aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk mereka." Ny. Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat elegan. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna pucat dan celana jins.

Aku berjalan di belakang Ny. Jaejoong, memperhatikan caranya berjalan. Entah mengapa aku tertarik memperhatikan pantatnya.

"Yunho, ikutlah aku masuk ke dalam! Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mendorong troli belanjaan." Ny. Jaejoong berjalan di depanku seperti seorang bos besar.

Aku terus mengikuti ke mana pun Ny. Jaejoong melangkah. Ia sangat pandai memilih barang belanjaan.

Selama kurang lebih satu jam aku menemaninya belanja. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.

"Yunho, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibeli?" Ny. Jaejoong sudah hampir selesai belanja. "Kau pasti lelah mengikutiku berbelanja. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu."

Aku menginginkan dirimu, Nyonya. "Aku tidak ingin membeli apa-apa. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mencicipi kue buatanmu nanti, Nyonya."

Ia tersenyum sangat manis. "Tentu saja boleh. Semua boleh memakannya."

"Aku penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana rasa kue buatan nyonya. Pasti rasanya enak." Aku balas tersenyum.

Ia tersipu malu. "Aku tidak terlalu pandai membuat makanan. Sudah lama aku tidak memasak atau membuat makanan untuk keluargaku. Ah Yunho, kau membuatku gugup."

Aku terkekeh. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersipu malu. Ia sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Tn. Changmin membawa banyak temannya ke rumah. Mereka adalah anak gaul masa kini. Selintas aku merasa iri kepada mereka. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang di usia muda, tidak perlu bekerja keras sepertiku.

"Yunho, kau sedang apa?" Tn. Changmin tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku.

"Oh, aku sedang beristirahat," kataku. "Ada apa, Tuan? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Beberapa teman perempuanku ingin berkenalan denganmu," katanya.

"Apa?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ayo, ikut saja!" Tn. Changmin menarikku dari kamar. Ia membawaku untuk menemui teman-temannya. Aduh, aku malu. Aku tidak seperti mereka.

.

.

.

Aku menjadi sangat akrab dengan Changmin. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia juga sangat humoris. Walaupun aku hanyalah sopir ibunya, ia tidak memperlakukanku berbeda. Ia memperlakukanku sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Tn. Yoochun dan Tn. Junsu juga sangat baik. Mereka benar-benar mewarisi sifat baik Ny. Jaejoong. Tn. Yoochun adalah orang yang serius, sedangkan Tn. Junsu adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Mereka adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku senang berbicara dengan mereka. Aku tidak merasakan perbedaan status saat berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Satu-satunya yang sulit kudekati di keluarga ini adalah Nn. Yoojung. Ia sangat pendiam saat berhadapan denganku. Mungkin ia takut kepadaku. Sikapnya kepadaku berbeda. Kepada ibu dan kakak-kakaknya ia sangat manja. Aslinya ia adalah gadis cerewet dan periang.

.

.

.

Malam ini malam sangat cerah. Bintang bertaburan di langit. Aku sering naik ke atas atap bersama adikku untuk melihat bintang. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak pulang ke kampung halamanku. Aku hanya berkomunikasi dengan keluargaku melalui telepon.

Untuk mengobati kerinduanku, aku naik ke atas genting. Aku menginjakkan kakiku di atas genting dengan hati-hati. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku tak boleh mengganggu penghuni lain di rumah ini.

Aku menikmati indahnya bintang malam ini. Pikiranku melayang ke kota kelahiranku. Aku mengenang kebersamaanku bersama keluargaku. Walaupun aku di sini, hatiku bersama kalian.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku berada di atas sini. Aku pun turun pelan-pelan, tetapi aku terpeleset. Aku hampir saja jatuh jika aku tidak berpegangan ke teralis jendela. Aku menggantung di atas dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada teralis. Aku harus mencari pijakan.

Aku berusaha mencari pijakan dengan kakiku, sambil aku berusaha naik kembali ke atap. Aku terkejut bukan main, ternyata ini adalah jendela kamar mandi Ny. Jaejoong. Ia baru selesai mandi dan keluar dari dalam bak mandi dalam keadaan telanjang. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela. Kulitnya masih sangat kencang.

Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membungkus tubuhnya. Apa ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja ada orang yang mengintipnya? Hmm, mungkin tidak. Siapa yang kurang kerjaan untuk memanjat ke atas sini hanya untuk mengintip?

Tanganku mulai terasa pegal. Bruk! Aku jatuh.

.

.

.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit karena jatuh. Namun, rasa sakit itu dapat kuhiraukan. Yang tak dapat kuabaikan adalah detak jantungku. Bayangan tubuh telanjang Ny. Jaejoong terus terngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana kulitnya bisa semulus dan sekencang itu? Ia sudah tidak muda lagi. Muncul keinginan dari dalam diriku untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Aku memimpikannya. Aku memimpikan Ny. Jaejoong. Ia datang ke dalam mimpiku.

Aku meneguk segelas air di samping tempat tidurku. Aku harus menenangkan diriku. Gara-gara pemandangan yang kulihat tadi, aku jadi bermimpi yang bukan-bukan. Ny. Jaejoong datang ke dalam mimpiku. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang merdu. _"Yunho-ya!"_ Suara itu masih bisa kudengar dalam kepalaku.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Ny. Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan apa pun, persis seperti yang tadi kulihat sebelum terjatuh. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Ia memanggilku untuk bergabung bersamanya. Aaaargh! Sekarang pun benda di selangkanganku ini menegang.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa lagi memandang Ny. Jaejoong dengan cara yang biasa. Mengapa aku harus melihat hal itu? Aku benar-benar tak bisa merasa tenang.

"Yunho, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Ny. Jaejoong rupanya menyadari sikapku yang aneh.

"Aku mengantuk, Nyonya. Semalam aku melihat bintang sampai larut," kataku.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau harus mengantarku ke kantor. Kau tak boleh mengemudi dengan keadaan mengantuk," ujarnya.

"Tenang saja, Nyonya! Aku sudah minum kopi. Aku juga membawa setermos kopi." Aku menunjukkan termos yang kubawa.

Jantungku berdetak kencang setiap aku melihatnya. Jika aku sedang tidak melakukan apa pun, aku akan mengingat pemandangan yang kulihat malam itu. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak boleh memikirkan nyonya seperti itu. Aku berutang nyawa kepadanya. Aku harus menghormatinya, bukan melecehkannya dengan pikiran-pikiran kotorku.

Ny. Jaejoong adalah dewi penyelamatku. Jika ia tidak menolongku malam itu, mungkin aku sudah mati. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Ny. Jaejoong semakin terlihat menarik saja. Pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di dapur. Ia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. "Kau mau kopi, Yunho? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Kau suka yang seperti apa?"

"Aku suka yang seperti dirimu, Nyonya." Semoga saja ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh, kopi kental tanpa gula." Syukurlah ia tidak mengerti.

Aku berbincang-bincang di dapur dengan Ny. Jaejoong sambil menikmati kopi. Sebenarnya aku tak suka kopi tanpa gula, tetapi rasa pahit kopi tidak terasa karena aku melihat wajah nyonya yang sangat manis.

Ny. Jaejoong mengenakan baju tidur yang agak terbuka. Apakah nyonya ingin menyiksaku? Apa nyonya tidak sadar bahwa aku adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa? Aku memang seusia dengan anak ketiga nyonya, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan terangsang melihat belahan dada nyonya, meskipun hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini nyonya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dalam minggu ini hampir setiap hari ia kerja lembur di kantor dan baru pulang setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Tn. Yoochun memintaku untuk menjaga ibunya di kantor. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang pekerja keras. Bagiku ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat, justru aku sangat senang bisa menemani nyonya di kantor.

"Nyonya, bolehkah aku pulang? Suamiku sudah menungguku di tempat parkir." Sekretaris Ny. Jaejoong meminta izin untuk pulang. Ia tampak ragu-ragu.

Ny. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di kantornya. "Astaga! Sekarang sudah malam. Pergilah! Jangan sampai suamimu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana pun kau adalah seorang istri. Kau tidak boleh melupakan peranmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya!" Sekretaris Ny. Jaejoong pun pulang, meninggalkan kami berdua di kantor.

"Nyonya juga seorang ibu. Seharusnya nyonya juga pulang untuk berkumpul bersama anak-anak nyonya," kataku.

"Anak-anakku sudah besar. Aku tidak harus meninabobokan mereka." Ia masih tampak sibuk, memandangi layar komputernya. "Semua ini harus selesai minggu ini. Minggu depan aku sudah harus pergi menemui klien di luar negeri."

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Nyonya?" Aku tidak tega melihat nyonya bekerja sendirian.

"Yunho, tolong bantu aku untuk memeriksa kelengkapan dokumen-dokumen ini!" Ny. Jaejoong tampak kerepotan karena sekretarisnya sudah pulang.

Semalaman aku membantu nyonya di kantor. Aku melakukan segala yang ia perintahkan. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Ny. Jaejoong bersandar pada kursinya. Ia tampak kelelahan.

"Nyonya, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan pergi ke pantry." Aku merasa lapar. Kami berdua belum makan malam.

"Kopi dan apa pun yang bisa dimakan." Kecantikannya tidak pudar begitu saja hanya karena kelelahan.

Aku kembali dari pantry dengan teko berisi kopi dan roti isi. Rupanya nyonya terlelap di atas kursinya. Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Bagaimana caranya? Menepuk-nepuk pipinya? Ah, itu tidak sopan. Apa aku biarkan saja ia tertidur? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?

Aku menyimpan semua pekerjaannya di komputer dan mematikan komputer tersebut. Aku juga membereskan meja kerja yang berantakan. Terakhir, aku memindahkan nyonya ke atas sofa di ruang kerjanya. Posisi tidurnya di atas kursi kerjanya terlihat tidak nyaman.

Nyonya mengenakan rok dengan belahan. Saat ia berbaring di atas sofa, belahannya terbuka. Pemandangan tersebut membuatku terganggu. Aku pun menggunakan blazernya untuk menutupi pahanya.

Aku tak bisa berada di dalam satu ruangan berdua dengan nyonya. Aku pun keluar dari ruang kerja nyonya dan tidur di depan pintu.

.

.

.

"Yunho, bisakah kau ikut aku pergi ke luar negeri? Sekretarisku tidak bisa meninggalkan suaminya selama seminggu penuh. Aku perlu seseorang untuk membantuku." Nyonya berkata kepadaku.

Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan diajak pergi ke luar negeri oleh nyonya. Apakah kami hanya pergi berdua? "Memangnya aku bisa apa, Nyonya? Aku kan hanya seorang sopir."

"Aku sangat terbantu malam itu. Jika kau terus belajar, aku bisa mengangkatmu menjadi asistenku." Ia tidak merasakan apa pun malam itu. Tahukah kau, Nyonya? Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar malam itu, Nyonya. Berdua di dalam satu ruangan bersamamu membuat hatiku berdesir.

.

.

.

Kami pergi bertiga bersama sekretaris Ny. Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, sekretarisnya itu akan pulang pada hari ketiga. Setelah itu aku hanya akan berdua dengan Ny. Jaejoong.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku ke luar negeri. Ny. Jaejoong dan sekretarisnya benar-benar mengajariku bekerja. Aku harus menggantikan tugas sekretarisnya setelah ia pulang pada hari ketiga.

Kami dipesankan dua buah kamar di hotel berbintang lima oleh klien Ny. Jaejoong. Mereka mengira Ny. Jaejoong akan datang hanya berdua dengan sekretarisnya.

"Aku membawa dua orang stafku. Bisakah aku memesan satu kamar lagi?" Ny. Jaejoong berkata kepada kliennya.

"Maaf, kamar di hotel ini sudah penuh, Nyonya. Kami kira anda hanya membawa seorang sekretaris seperti biasanya. Kami kira pria yang datang bersamamu adalah 'partnermu'. Jadi, kami hanya memesankan dua kamar."

 _Partner?_ Mengapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya? Apa itu artinya aku cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Ny. Jaejoong? Yunho, berhentilah berkhayal!

"Ya sudah, aku bisa berbagi kamar dengan sekretarisku," ujar Ny. Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kami pergi ke luar negeri bukan untuk bertamasya, melainkan untuk bekerja. Siang malam kami bekerja. Malam hari kami berkumpul di kamar hotel Ny. Jaejoong dan sekretarisnya setelah makan malam. Aku baru keluar dari sana dan pergi ke kamarku pada dini hari.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sekretaris Ny. Jaejoong kembali ke Korea. Sekarang aku hanya bekerja berdua dengan Ny. Jaejoong. Aku merasa sangat gugup.

"Yunho, nanti malam seperti biasa ya di kamarku." Ny. Jaejoong mengingatkanku. Bagaimana ini? Mengapa ia menyuruhku untuk ke kamarnya nanti malam? Apa ia lupa bahwa sekarang kami hanya berdua? "Aku ingin mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Kita langsung bertemu di restoran saja ya."

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Detak jantungku tak beraturan. Aku akan makan malam berdua dengan Ny. Jaejoong. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Aku menunggu Ny. Jaejoong di restoran. Aku sudah menghabiskan lima gelas air selama menunggunya. Mengapa waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di kamarnya? Bayangan ia malam itu kembali terngiang. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Yunho, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu?" Ia menangkap basah diriku.

Aku terpana melihatnya. Ia sangat cantik. Ia mengikat rambutnya ke pinggir. Ia memakai lipstik berwarna merah muda.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini?" Ia membuka-buka buku menu. "Hampir semua makanan di sini sudah kucoba. Sepertinya besok malam kita harus mencari makan di luar hotel."

"Aku bisa makan apa saja," kataku. Aku tidak ingin makan makanan apa pun. Aku ingin memakan dirinya.

.

.

.

Aku hanya makan berdua dengannya di bawah sinar rembulan. Kebetulan meja kami berada di teras. Pencahayaan yang temaram membuat suasana terasa romantis.

Ia adalah orang yang suka berbicara. Apa pun bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Aku terus memandang bibirnya. Lipstik yang dipakainya membuat bibirnya terlihat mengkilat. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya. "Nyonya, apa kau menyukai warna merah muda?"

"Hah? Apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Lipstikmu malam ini terlihat sangat bagus di bibirmu," kataku. Sungguh, aku tak berniat untuk merayunya.

"Benarkah?" Ia memandangku dengan serius.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau harus sering-sering memakainya, Nyonya. Aku menyukainya."

Ia tampak tersipu. "Aku sudah tua. Lipstik merah muda tidak cocok untuk wanita seusiaku."

"Kau masih muda, Nyonya. Kau masih terlihat sangat cantik." Aku terus melayangkan pujian kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Yunho. Jika kau teruskan, kau akan membuatku melambung tinggi dan lupa bahwa aku sudah tua." Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

Seusai makan malam ia mengajakku ke kamarnya. Apa ia serius? Aku berusaha untuk berjalan di belakangnya, tetapi ia berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku, sehingga kami berjalan berdampingan.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman hanya berdua di kamarnya. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang kami? Walaupun kami sedang berada di luar negeri, kami tetaplah orang Asia yang harus menjunjung tinggi adab kesopanan.

Ny. Jaejoong bekerja dengan serius, tidak seperti diriku yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. "Nyonya, maaf kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

"Ada apa, Yunho?" Ny. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Ini tidak benar, Nyonya. Kita tidak bisa berduaan di dalam ruangan. Aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Bisa terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan di antara laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup."

Ny. Jaejoong tertawa. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kita, Yunho. Kau seusia dengan Changmin, anakku."

"Bisa saja, Nyonya." Aku mendorong Ny. Jaejoong ke dinding. Aku menatapnya. "Aku memang seusia anakmu, tetapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun kepadamu, Nyonya."

Ia hanya diam dan balas menatapku. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Hati ini berdesir setiap kali aku melihatmu, Nyonya." Aku tak bisa memendamnya lagi. Aku tak bisa memendam semua hasrat ini. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku. Aku hendak menciumnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat pasrah saat aku hendak menciumnya. Apa ini artinya ia menginginkanku juga?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa bersikap tidak sopan kepadanya. Ia adalah dewi penolongku. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Ia membuka kembali matanya dan menatapku. "Yunho."

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya!" Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. "Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Yunho." Ia terlihat tenang. Ia benar-benar dewasa dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku tidak layak untukmu. Kau masih sangat muda. Kau layak untuk mendapatkan wanita yang lebih muda, bukan janda tua sepertiku."

"Yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Nyonya." Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Beristirahatlah di kamarmu! Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita besok pagi saja. Selamat malam!" Ia membukakan pintu kamarnya untukku.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Aku benar-benar malu. Betapa tak tahu dirinya diriku ini. Ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, tetapi aku bersikap seperti ini sebagai balasannya. Manusia macam apa aku ini?

.

.

.

Suasana di antara kami terasa sangat canggung karena kejadian tadi malam. Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Aku telah berbuat hal memalukan. Aku manusia yang tak punya harga diri.

Nyonya bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam. Ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Ia bisa bersikap profesional. Seperti biasa ia terlihat sangat cantik. Hari ini ia tidak memakai pewarna bibir. Mungkin ia takut lipstiknya akan membuatku tergoda, tetapi justru bibirnya yang tanpa lipstik terlihat semakin menggoda.

Kami hanya bekerja pada siang hari, sehingga pekerjaan kami tidak bisa segera diselesaikan. Semua ini salahku. Aku menghambat pekerjaan kami. "Nyonya, besok kita harus pulang ke Korea, tetapi pekerjaan kita belum selesai."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya malam ini." Nyonya terlihat stres.

Aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku bisa membantunya nanti malam, tetapi setelah malam itu, tidak mungkin aku bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarku. Di sana nyonya sedang bekerja sendirian. Untuk apa nyonya membawaku ke sini? Seharusnya aku bisa lebih berguna.

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku menekan bel kamar nyonya. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri tanpa membantunya. "Nyonya, izinkan aku membantumu! Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar nyonya terbuka. Ny. Jaejoong terlihat berantakan. "Yunho, tolong belikan aspirin untukku!"

"Nyonya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku membawa nyonya kembali ke dalam kamar. Aku mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan kita setelah minum obat," jawabnya lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Nyonya," kataku tegas. Aku tidak ingin ia memaksakan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu aspirin." Ia bersikeras.

"Tidak!" Bentakku. "Kau istirahat saja di sini. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Ia terdiam. Sepertinya ia terkejut saat aku membentaknya.

"Maaf, Nyonya! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu." Aku harus mengendalikan diriku. "Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri jika kau sakit. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Tn. Yoochun bahwa aku akan menjagamu. Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya jika aku membiarkanmu bekerja saat kau sakit?"

"Baiklah." Ia mengangguk. Ia tampak tak berdaya.

Semalaman aku bekerja sambil menjaganya. Ia tidak tidur. Ia mengawasiku dari tempat tidur. Kadang-kadang aku melihatnya sedang memandang ke arahku. Aku pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, malu-malu.

Aku merasa bahwa ia menyukaiku juga. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan tersipu saat aku tersenyum kepadanya. Saat aku hendak menciumnya, ia sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin seharusnya aku cium saja ia saat itu. Kapan lagi aku mempunyai kesempatan seperti itu?

.

.

.

Pekerjaan selesai tepat waktu. Kami bisa kembali ke Korea sesuai rencana semula.

Ny. Jaejoong masih terlihat lemas. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras selama seminggu ini.

"Nyonya harus pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sehat. Nyonya tidak ingin anak-anak nyonya khawatir, bukan?" Aku berkata kepadanya.

"Ya, Yunho. Aku harus sehat untuk bertemu anak-anakku. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka." Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu, nyonya harus minum lagi vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter." Sebelum pergi ke bandara, kami mampir terlebih dahulu ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Ny. Jaejoong. Ia sangat keras kepala tidak ingin pergi ke dokter. Aku sampai harus mengancam bahwa aku akan memberi tahu anak-anaknya bahwa ia sakit agar ia mau pergi ke dokter.

Ny. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Ia mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk keempat anaknya. Ia bahkan sampai mengesampingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sekarang aku sangat mengerti mengapa ia tidak menikah lagi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kau jangan khawatir, Nyonya. Kau punya aku sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan menghangatkan kembali hatimu yang telah lama membeku.

.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat percaya diri untuk merayu Ny. Jaejoong. Aku tahu bahwa ia juga menginginkanku. Beberapa kali aku memegokinya sedang memperhatikanku. Ia akan tersipu malu dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat aku memergokinya. Kami menginginkan satu sama lain. Aku tak akan membiarkan keadaan menghalangi kami.

Klien kami di luar negeri merasa puas oleh hasil kerja kami. Mereka menghubungi Ny. Jaejoong untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Yunho, klien kita di luar negeri sangat puas dengan hasil kerja kita. Ini semua berkatmu. Tanpa kau, kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu." Ny. Jaejoong tampak gembira. "Kau memiliki potensi. Sangat disayangkan jika kau hanya menjadi sopir pribadiku. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi asisten pribadiku."

"Alasanmu mengangkatku menjadi asisten pribadiku karena kau ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bersamaku, bukan?" Aku mengedipkan mataku.

Ia tampak terkejut dan tak berkata apa-apa. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

Aku terus saja menggoda dan merayunya setiap ada kesempatan. Aku melakukannya setiap saat, di rumah, di kantor, di perjalanan. Sebeku apa pun hatinya, pasti bisa dicairkan juga. Aku yakin itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya!" Aku tahu kebiasaanya untuk membuat kopi di dapur sebelum semua orang bangun.

Ia tampak terkejut menemukanku di dapur. Ia tidak bisa menghindari atau melarikan diri dariku. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kopi kesukaanmu, kopi kental tanpa gula." Aku menatap tajam dirinya.

Ia berusaha mengindari tatapan mataku. "Terima kasih!" Ia mengambil mug di tanganku, tetapi aku menahannya. Ia berusaha menarik mug itu dari cengkeramanku.

"Jika kau terus berusaha untuk menariknya, kau akan memecahkan mugnya." Pandanganku masih lekat ke arahnya. "Begitu pula hatimu. Kau tak akan bisa menarik hatimu menjauh dariku. Kau hanya akan terluka jika memaksakannya." Aku membiarkan ia mengambil mug itu.

Ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mugnya tidak pecah karena kau membiarkan mug ini berpindah ke tanganku." Ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, Nyonya. Kau menginginkanku. Begitu juga diriku. Kita berdua menginginkan satu sama lain," kataku penuh percaya diri.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho?"

"Kau," jawabku yakin.

"Akan tetapi, sayangnya aku tidak mau." Ia masih saja menyangkal.

Aku menyunggingkan senyumanku. Aku membelai pipinya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Ia sama sekali tidak menepis tanganku. Hal itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ia memang menginginkanku. "Kalau pun aku mau, aku tidak akan bisa." Ia hendak beranjak dari dapur.

"Mengapa?" Aku menahan tangannya. "Apa karena anak-anakmu? Bukankah mereka pernah menyarankanmu untuk menikah lagi? Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku. "Apa kau pikir mereka akan setuju aku menikahi pria yang jauh lebih muda? Usiamu sama dengan Changmin, Yunho." Ia mengingatkanku. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku melupakan hal tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan usia," balasku.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Yunho!" Ia menghempaskan tanganku. "Apa kata orang nanti? Aku tidak ingin anak-anakku menanggung malu. Mereka akan digunjingkan karena ibunya menikahi pria yang 25 tahun lebih muda."

"Apa itu alasan utamamu menolakku?" Sedih rasanya mengetahui bahwa kami saling menyukai, tetapi kami tidak bisa bersama hanya karena alasan itu. "Kita bisa menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam jika kau tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui oleh orang lain."

Ia berbalik menghadapku. "Tidak sesederhana itu, Yunho. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku tak ingin menanggung rasa bersalah karena menjalani hubungan gelap."

"Kita bisa meresmikan hubungan kita jika kau mau. Kita bisa menikah diam-diam di luar negeri. Hubungan kita tidak akan diketahui oleh siapa pun, termasuk keluarga kita, tetapi hubungan kita tetap legal."

.

.

.

Entah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui oleh keluarga kami. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia. Aku ingin mengisi hari-harinya yang sepi. Ia layak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Ia layak menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagi seseorang. Kami hanya tinggal menentukan saat yang tepat untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan menikah.

Kami memutuskan bahwa kami akan menikah sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-46. Kami akan berbulan madu sambil merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalahku kepada anak-anaknya. Mereka sangat antusias untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun ibu mereka. Namun, dengan jahatnya aku merampas ibu mereka. Ny. Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi milik mereka saja. Mereka harus berbagi ibu mereka denganku.

Rencana kami tidak boleh gagal. Sulit sekali meyakinkan Yoochun untuk mengizinkan kami pergi. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Sebagai anak sulung ia bertanggung jawab kepada ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Selama berada dalam perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Suasana di antara kami menegang. Pernikahan yang akan kami lakukan adalah pembuktian cintaku kepadanya.

"Apa kau ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya?" Aku merasa bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan keputusannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kita sudah pergi sejauh ini. Tidak ada gunanya untuk merasa ragu."

"Kau masih bisa membatalkannya jika kau ragu." Tujuanku untuk menikah dengannya adalah untuk membuatnya bahagia, bukan membuatnya tertekan.

"Aku bukanlah pengecut yang hanya bisa melarikan diri. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Itu artinya aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus mempunyai pendirian." Kini ia terlihat lebih yakin daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kami menikah pada malam hari. Tidak ada pesta apa pun. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang kami kenal menyaksikan pernikahan kami. Pernikahan kami benar-benar dilakukan secara diam-diam dan privat.

Kami memesan kamar hotel untuk kami tinggali selama kami berada di sini. Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang kami kenal datang ke sini juga.

Rasanya aneh karena kami menempati kamar yang sama. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya hanya berdua. Kami sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Aku berhak melihat apa pun, melakukan apa pun kepadanya.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandinya." Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin kepadaku. Apa ia menyesal telah menikahiku?

Saat ia berada di dalam kamar mandi, aku pun bersiap-siap. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan celana pendek. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat gugup malam ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku takut tak bisa memuaskannya.

Sudah empat puluh menit aku menunggunya. Mengapa ia belum keluar juga? Apa ia takut kepadaku? Aku pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Jae, apa kau masih belum selesai juga?"

 _"Ya, sebentar! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."_ Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Waktunya akan tiba. Aku merasa semakin gugup.

Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandi dan rambutnya dibungkus handuk. Ia duduk di sampingku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku mengecup pipinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah ia kedinginan atau ketakutan, aku tak tahu.

Aku menurunkan jubah mandinya sedikit, menampakkan bahu mulusnya. Aku kemudian mencium bahunya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

Ia sudah lama tak disentuh oleh lelaki. Mungkin ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Anggap saja ia adalah seorang perawan yang akan disentuh pertama kali oleh suaminya. Ia tidak melawan. Ia hanya diam.

Aku menurunkan jubah mandinya sampai ke pinggang. Dadanya kini tak tertutupi apa pun.

Aku menaruh kedua tanganku di dadanya. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku melakukan hal ini.

Ia terisak. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Aku merasa bersalah. Apa ia merasa terpaksa menikah denganku? Bukankah ia menginginkanku?

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Kita membohongi keluarga kita." Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berair.

"Berbohong adalah mengatakan hal yang tidak benar. Kita menyembunyikan suatu kebenaran, bukan berbohong," kataku dengan tenang.

"Untuk menyembunyikan ini, kita akan berbohong," balasnya.

"Selama ini kau juga berbohong," tuduhku. "Kau telah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kau jelas-jelas menginginkanku, tetapi kau terus menyangkalnya."

Ia terdiam. Sepertinya kata-kataku tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Apa kau ingin kita memberi tahu keluarga kita mengenai pernikahan ini?" Bagiku memang lebih baik keluarga kami mengetahui hal ini, agar kami bisa bebas menjalani hubungan kami. Namun, jika ia menginginkan hubungan kami ini tetap dirahasiakan, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku rela menjadi suami rahasianya seumur hidupku.

"Tidak!" Ia terlihat panik. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Anak-anakku pasti akan menerima jika aku menikahi pria yang seusia atau lebih tua dariku, tetapi aku tak yakin mereka akan suka aku menikah denganmu yang jauh lebih muda."

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu. Kita sudah memilih. Lalu mengapa kita tidak jalani saja pilihan kita ini dengan tenang?" Aku membelai wajahnya. Aku kemudian menciumnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak menikmati ciumanku.

Ciumanku semakin intens. Aku mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku melepaskan jubah mandi dari tubuhnya. Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya. Ini nyata.

Ia sangat pemalu. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak melakukannya. "Kau jangan berharap banyak dariku. Aku bukanlah wanita muda yang menggairahkan."

"Kau salah, Sayang. Kau sangat menggairahkan. Aku tak menginginkan wanita muda mana pun. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu." Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Aku adalah miliknya selamanya, bahkan jika ia sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi, tak mencintaiku lagi. Jiwa dan ragaku, hati dan pikiranku, semua miliknya. Seandainya suatu saat ia mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku akan tetap mencintainya.

.

.

.

Kami menikmati bulan madu singkat kami jauh dari orang-orang yang mengenal kami. Kami terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya. Aku sangat senang menggoda dan merayunya. Ia pun akan tersipu malu.

Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini sebaik-baiknya. Setelah kembali ke Korea, kami tak akan bisa bermesraan dengan bebas.

"Yunho, mengapa kau mau menikah denganku, padahal di luar sana banyak gadis muda yang lebih cantik dan segar? Mengapa kau memilihku, janda tua ini?" Terlihat raut bahagia di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat segar dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ssst!" Aku menaruh jariku di bibirnya. "Jangan lagi menyebut dirimu janda tua! Kau bukan seorang janda lagi. Kau sekarang adalah istriku. Kau punya seorang suami sekarang."

Ia menatapku dengan penuh cinta. "Suamiku, mengapa kau memilihku yang sudah tua ini?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan nada bicaranya yang dibuat manja.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." Ya, itu benar. Jika malam itu ia tidak datang menyelamatkanku, aku pasti sudah mati. "Aku sangat mengagumimu. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat sempurna bagiku. Gairahmu tidak kalah dari wanita yang masih muda. Semalam kau sangat hebat, Sayang." Aku mencolek ujung hidungnya.

Ia tersenyum malu. "Maafkan aku, Yunho! Denganku kau tak bisa menjalani pernikahan yang normal. Kau tak bisa memegang tanganku di depan umum, apalagi melakukan hal lain."

"Tidak masalah. Kita masih bisa melakukan apa pun di tempat tertutup." Aku terkekeh. Aku sudah rela menerima kondisi ini.

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Dalam sebuah pernikahan pasti kehadiran anak sangat diharapkan. Kau pasti juga menginginkan seorang anak yang merupakan darah dagingmu sendiri. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa memberikannya. Usiaku besok genap 46 tahun. Sudah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melahirkan seorang anak."

Ya, aku mengerti. Aku sangat memahami hal itu. Rasanya memang menyedihkan. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan anak dari wanita yang kucintai. Namun, ini adalah pilihanku untuk menikahinya. Aku harus menerima semua konsekuensinya. "Menikahimu, aku langsung mendapatkan empat anak sekaligus. Itu sudah cukup banyak. Hahaha!" Aku tak boleh menampakkan kesedihanku di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa menerima anak-anakku?" Ia tampak terkejut oleh pernyataanku.

"Mereka adalah anak-anakmu. Jadi, mereka adalah anak-anakku juga. Walaupun aku tak mungkin memperlakukan mereka seperti anak-anak, mereka tetaplah anakmu, anakku, anak kita." Rasanya lucu juga mempunyai anak yang bahkan lebih tua dariku.

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan diriku daripada ini. Aku senang suamiku bisa menerima anak-anakku." Ia tampak berkaca-kaca.

Hatiku terasa bahagia melihat ia bahagia. Akan lebih membahagiakan lagi jika anak-anaknya juga mau menerimaku sebagai ayah tiri mereka, suami ibu mereka. Namun, aku tak bisa mengharapkan hal itu. Biarlah itu menjadi angan-anganku saja.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan Jaejoong merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keempat anaknya. Aku merasa cemburu. Ingin rasanya aku bergabung bersama istri dan anak-anakku itu. Namun, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa cemburu. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima sebagai suami rahasia Jaejoong.

Changmin melihatku sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ia datang menghampiriku. "Ayo, ikut! Kau sudah seperti keluarga kami."

Aku menggeleng. "Ah, tidak! Itu kan pesta khusus keluarga."

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Ibu dan saudara-saudaraku tidak akan keberatan. Mereka semua menyukaimu. Ayo!" Ia menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku. Ia tersenyum malu. Kehadiranku di antara anak-anaknya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya membuat ulang tahunnya menjadi sempurna.

.

.

.

Aku menyelinap ke kamar Jaejoong pada malam hari. Kalau tidak malam hari, kapan lagi kami bisa berduaan?

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengapa kau kemari?" Ia terlihat panik.

"Hal yang wajar seorang suami mendatangi istrinya pada malam hari," kataku santai. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya sangat empuk, jauh berbeda dengan tempat tidurku di paviliun.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang melihatmu masuk kemari?" Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Beres," kataku. "Aku sudah memastikan para pegawaimu sudah tertidur di paviliun. Tidak ada yang melihatku keluar dari kamarku." Aku menariknya ke atas pangkuanku. Aku menciumi wajahnya. "Hari ini aku belum menciummu."

Ia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi. Ia membuka kancing bajuku satu-persatu. "Aku juga merindukan ciumanmu."

"Benarkah?" Aku menggodanya. "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menciumku?"

Tanpa aba-aba ia menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Ia bisa agresif juga ternyata. Sebelumnya selalu aku yang beraksi.

Kami bercinta di kamarnya. Memang sudah seharusnya karena ia adalah istriku.

.

.

.

Kami keluar dari kamarnya sebelum semua orang bangun. Seperti biasa kami berbincang-bincang di dapur sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Topik yang kami bicarakan biasa saja. Sesekali aku menyelipkan rayuan untuknya di sela obrolan kami.

Aku meraba pahanya di bawah meja. Ia adalah istriku. Aku berhak untuk melakukannya.

"Yunho, singkirkan tanganmu dari sana!" bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang melihatnya." Aku menyeringai nakal.

Ia mendesah. "Yunho, kumohon! Aku tidak ingin kita tertangkap basah."

"Asisten rumah tanggamu baru bangun setengah jam lagi. Kita masih punya waktu selama setengah jam lagi," kataku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh berbuat sesukamu, tetapi tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko." Ia menyerah.

Aku memanfaatkan waktu dua puluh menit itu sebaik-baiknya. Aku mengelus-elus pahanya, kemudian menyelipkan jariku ke dalam celana dalamnya. Aku mengaduk-adukkan jariku di dalam sana.

Ia mencoba menahan desahannya. Ia berusaha menahannya.

Aku menyeringai puas. "Sejauh apa kau bisa menahannya, Sayang?"

Ia terus memandang jam yang tergantung di dinding. Ia benar-benar harus menghentikanku sebelum waktu dua puluh menit itu habis.

.

.

.

"Yunho, ayo berangkat!" Ia duduk di jok belakang. Hari ini ia mengenakan setelan berwarna merah muda. Ia tidak menutup kancing blazernya yang paling atas, sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat.

Aku melihat dirinya melalui cermin di atas kepalaku. "Nyonya, hari ini kau memakai lipstik merah muda itu lagi."

"Serasi dengan pakaian yang kukenakan, bukan?" Ia memang sengaja menggodaku.

"Kancing blazermu terbuka, Nyonya." Aku memberitahunya.

"Apa? Maksudmu terbuka seperti ini?" Ia membuka semua kancing blazernya. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian lagi di balik blazer merah mudanya. Ia hanya mengenakan bra di balik blazernya. Untung saja kaca mobilnya gelap, sehingga orang lain tidak akan melihatnya dari luar.

Aku berpura-pura tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tetap mengawasinya melalui cermin di depanku.

Ia membalas tatapanku melalui cermin. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang mengkilat. Ia juga memainkan tali branya. Ia mengenakan bra dengan pengaitnya berada di depan. Jarinya memainkan pengait bra tersebut.

Aku masih bisa menahan diri. Aku harus mengantarkannya ke kantor tepat waktu. Aku tidak melupakan tugasku yang itu. "Kancingkan kembali blazermu! Apa perlu aku yang membantumu untuk mengancingkannya?"

"Aw! Ya, bantu aku untuk mengancingkannya." Ia bersikap manja dan menggoda.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk membantumu, Nyonya. Kau harus segera pergi ke ruang rapat." Aku mengingatkannya.

Ia tampak kecewa. Ia mengancingkan blazernya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Besok sebaiknya kita berangkat lebih pagi dari rumah agar aku bisa mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membantumu mengancingkan blazermu." Aku ingin mengobati kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

Kami menjalani hubungan kami dengan baik. Kami sangat bahagia, walaupun kami menjalani hubungan kami secara diam-diam. Hampir setiap malam aku menyelinap ke kamarnya. Kami juga sering bermesraan di dapur sebelum semua orang bangun. Kami juga tiba lebih awal di kantor agar bisa bermesraan terlebih dahulu di jok belakang.

Tidak ada hubungan yang selalu berjalan mulus. Akan selalu ada cobaan yang datang, menguji keteguhan cinta kami. Tidak terduga, putrinya, Yoojung, menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Pantas saja ia bersikap lain kepadaku, ternyata ia memendam perasaan kepadaku. Awalnya aku merasa senang karena ia sudah tidak bersikap canggung denganku, tetapi ternyata itu alasannya ia menjadi pendiam saat berhadapan denganku.

Aku memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai pengakuan cinta putrinya kepadaku. Ia terlihat sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Jadi, pemuda yang ia sukai selama ini adalah kau." Ia tertegun. Wajahnya masih menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyaku.

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mengapa aku tidak tahu? Seharusnya aku bisa melihat hal itu dari sikapnya kepadamu. Ibu macam apa aku?"

Aku membelai punggungnya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang pemuda, tetapi ia malu untuk memberitahukan kepadaku siapa pemuda itu. Seharusnya aku mencari tahu siapa pemuda itu, bukannya menunggu ia siap untuk mengatakannya kepadaku." Ia terlihat sedih dan penuh penyesalan. "Jika aku tahu bahwa ia menyukaimu, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk merayuku."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. "Apa kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita setelah mengetahuinya?"

"Jika itu yang terbaik," ucapnya lemah. "Sebelum ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kita."

Hatiku hancur. Semudah itukah ia memutuskan hubungan kami? "Aku tetap tidak akan mencintai putrimu, meskipun kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Yang kucintai adalah kau, bukan putrimu. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

"Setidaknya putriku tidak akan semakin terluka karena pria yang ia cintai ternyata ayah tirinya, milik ibunya." Ia terlihat sangat terluka dengan kenyataan ini.

Aku memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Ialah cahaya hidupku. "Kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita! Kita akan menutupi hubungan kita rapat-rapat. Yoojung tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku adalah suami ibunya." Aku memandang ke dalam matanya, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. "Ia akan melupakanku jika ia tidak pernah melihatku lagi. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Kumohon, Jae!" Aku memelas kepadanya, mengemis cintanya.

Hatinya luluh. Ia memenuhi permintaanku. Ia memang orang yang baik. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, baik putrinya, maupun diriku. Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membeli apartemen untuk tempat tinggalku. Awalnya aku melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku ingin menyewa tempat tinggal yang sederhana dengan uangku sendiri. Namun, ia mengatakan bahwa akan berisiko jika kami bertemu di tempat kontrakan seperti itu. Akhirnya, aku pun setuju tinggal di apartemen yang ia beli.

Waktu kami untuk bersama menjadi sangat berkurang. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sopir pribadinya lagi. Aku tak bisa mengantarjemputnya ke rumahnya. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan batang hidungku di hadapan Yoojung. Kami hanya bisa bertemu di kantor. Itu pun kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kami harus bersikap profesional di kantor.

Setiap pulang kerja Jaejoong mampir ke apartemen kami. Kami menghabiskan waktu berduaan di sana, satu-satunya kesempatan kami untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Malam hari ia akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku tidak merasa seperti seorang suami. Aku lebih merasa seperti lelaki simpanannya. Ia akan datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

"Sayang, aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Aku memeluknya dengan erat di tempat tidur.

"Aku harus pulang, Yunho. Aku tak ingin anak-anakku khawatir dan akhirnya mereka curiga." Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia memunguti pakaiannya di lantai.

Aku ikut turun dari tempat tidur dan membantunya berpakaian. "Aku masih merindukanmu, Jae."

"Aku juga, Sayang." Ia mengecup bibirku.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi," kataku.

Ia terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku, Yunho! Aku harus pulang kepada anak-anakku."

Aku cemberut. "Ya, aku mengerti. Anak-anakmu jauh lebih berarti bagimu daripada aku." Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini. Ini adalah risiko yang harus kutanggung. Namun, terkadang aku juga cemburu kepada anak-anaknya.

Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Kau juga sangat berarti bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho." Ia mengecup tanganku. "Aku akan mengatur agar kita bisa berlibur ke luar negeri, hanya kita berdua."

Aku merasa terhibur. Aku akan menantikannya. Aku tak sabar untuk berlibur berdua dengannya. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi kami untuk mengekspresikan cinta kami.

.

.

.

Waktu yang kami miliki setiap sore tidaklah cukup untukku. Aku masih belum puas bermesra-mesra dengannya. Suatu malam aku menyelinap ke rumahnya. Aku memanjat pagar dan atap rumahnya. Aku melompat ke balkon. Pintu balkon ternyata tidak dikunci, beruntungnya diriku. Aku menyusuri lorong kamarnya dan lagi-lagi aku beruntung karena pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci. Ia hanya akan menguncinya jika aku berada di dalam bersamanya.

Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihatku berada di kamarnya. Namun, ia juga terlihat senang. Ia juga sangat merindukanku. Kami berdua saling merindukan. Kami menghabiskan malam bersama di kamarnya. Aku juga membujuknya untuk menginap di apartemen kami besok malam.

.

.

.

Ia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya. Ia akan menginap malam ini. Ia mengatakan kepada kedua anak tertuanya bahwa ia akan pergi bersama temannya, mungkin akan menginap. Kedua putranya itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga.

"Yunho!" Ia terus menggumamkan namaku. Tubuhnya bergerak bersamaku. Kulitnya yang mengkilap dipenuhi peluh merupakan pemandangan yang indah bagiku.

Saat kami sedang asyik 'bermain', ponselnya yang di taruh di samping tempat tidur tiba-tiba berdering.

"Yunho, berhenti! Keluarkan! Aku harus menjawab telepon. Itu adalah panggilan dari keluargaku." Ia mendorong tubuhku dari atasnya.

Aku terpaksa menarik batangku keluar. Mengapa keluarganya menelepon? Bukankah keluarganya sudah mengizinkan ia untuk menginap?

Ia berbicara di telepon sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Ia mondar-mandir berlalu di hadapanku sambil telanjang. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Ia tampak serius berbicara di telepon.

Aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidur sambil melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depanku. Caranya berjalan membuat pantatnya bergoyang.

"Yunho, Yoojungie sakit. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga." Ia tampak kebingungan mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Tadi aku melucutinya dari ruang keluarga sampai ke kamar.

Aku tak ingin ia pergi. Aku menyembunyikan pakaian dalamnya di bawah bantal.

"Yunho, tolong bantu aku mencari pakaian dalamku! Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku harus segera pulang. Anakku sakit." Ia tampak sangat khawatir.

Sepertinya aku terlalu jahat. Aku tak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tak bisa merawat anaknya yang sakit. "Aku menemukan pakaian dalammu di bawah bantal."

Ia mengambil pakaian dalamnya dari tanganku. "Tubuhku lengket sekali. Aku tak akan sempat untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri."

"Tenanglah! Kita bisa mengelap bagian yang lengket dengan tisu basah." Aku mengambil tisu basah di samping tempat tidur dan mengelap kemaluannya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyukai akhir pekan. Ia adalah milik anak-anaknya pada akhir pekan. Aku sendirian di apartemen. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan dirinya.

Sore hari ia meneleponku. Terdengar kecemasan dari suaranya. Ia memintaku datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

.

.

.

Ia membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku. Ia terlihat sangat cemas. Kami baru berbicara setelah kami tiba di kamarnya.

"Jae sayangku, aku merindukanmu. Sehari saja tak bertemu denganmu rasanya berat." Aku memeluknya.

"Yunho, aku memintamu datang kemari karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu." Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Apakah keluarganya sudah mengetahui hubungan kami?

"Apa itu, Sayang?" Aku membelai pipinya. Aku tak ingin ia terus gelisah. Aku kemudian menciumnya dan meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Yunho, hentikan! Aku sedang serius." Ia menjauhkan tanganku dari dadanya.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku siap untuk mendengarkanmu." Aku mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Yunho." Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Seharian ini aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, Sayang?" Aku tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan khawatir dan nekat untuk datang kemari. Anak-anakku ada di rumah, termasuk Yoojung." Aku sudah menerka bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter dan minum obat, hmm?" Aku harus tetap bersikap tenang, meskipun aku khawatir.

"Sudah." Ia berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Ini hasil pemeriksaanku." Ia memberikan sebuah amplop kepadaku.

Aku membaca surat yang berada di dalam amplop itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dokter tulis. Aku tidak familiar dengan istilah-istilah yang tertulis di sana. "Apa artinya ini? Kau sakit apa?" Semoga saja ia tidak mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya.

"Aku tidak sakit, Yunho. Aku hamil." Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah cemas. "Aku memang sudah curiga dengan gejalanya. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan gejala-gejala kehamilan."

Perasaanku campur aduk. Tentu saja aku syok mendengarnya. Kupikir ia sudah tidak bisa hamil, sehingga kami tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan alat kontrasepsi. Aku senang. Aku bisa mendapatkan anak dari wanita yang kucintai. "Bukankah itu bagus? Mengapa kau cemas? Apa kau tidak senang mengandung anakku, buah cinta kita?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang tidak bahagia mengetahui kehadiran buah hati dalam rahimnya. Akan tetapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya. Usiaku sudah 46 tahun. Bagaimana bisa aku hamil lagi? Aku sendiri bahkan ragu apakah aku akan bisa melahirkannya dengan selamat." Ya, aku memahami kecemasannya. Usianya tidak lagi muda. Kehamilan bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya. Tugaskulah sebagai suami untuk menjaganya, menjaga kesehatannya dan anak kami yang ia kandung.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu, selalu menjagamu." Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Aku ingin meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk khawatir.

"Bagaimana caranya? Untuk bertemu berdua saja kita harus melakukannya secara diam-diam." Ia benar. Aku merasa tertampar. Selama ini aku tak bisa menjaganya setiap waktu. Aku tidak bisa menunaikan kewajibanku yang satu itu.

"Itu artinya kita harus segera mengungkapkan hubungan kita. Perutmu akan semakin membesar. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung." Sepertinya kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kami harus segera mengumumkan pernikahan kami sebelum kehamilannya diketahui.

"Yunho, aku sangat takut. Bagaimana jika anak-anakku tidak bisa menerima hubungan kita? Bagaimana jika mereka membenciku? Aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan kebencian mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Yunho." Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih saja mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Sekarang keadaan sangat mendesak. Mau tidak mau kami harus mengatakan kepada keluarga kami bahwa kami sudah menikah.

"Ya, aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Akan tetapi, kau juga harus memikirkan anak yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Ia butuh status. Walau bagaimana pun, anak yang kau kandung adalah adik mereka. Tidakkah mereka menyayangi adik mereka? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Aku mengagumi anak-anakmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menerima hubungan kita dan juga anak kita." Aku mempunyai kayakinan bahwa Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin akan menerima hubungan kami. Imejku di mata mereka cukup bagus. Aku juga cukup akrab dengan mereka, apalagi dengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoojungie? Ia pasti merasa sakit hati karena lelaki yang ia cintai direbut oleh ibunya." Jaejoong mengingatkanku. Ya, kecuali anak yang satu itu. Sekarang pasti Yoojung berbalik membenciku karena aku telah menolak cintanya.

Ia menangis. Ia adalah seorang ibu. Ia tidak bisa memilih di antara putrinya dan bayi yang sedang ia kandung. Keduanya adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Kau tidak merebutku dari siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah mencintai putrimu. Ia adalah anakmu, sudah sepantasnya aku menganggapnya sebagai putriku juga. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sebelum Yoojungie menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku." Aku tak ingin ia menyalahkan dirinya karena beranggapan bahwa ia telah merebut cinta putrinya. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan di sini, itu adalah aku. Akulah yang sangat gencar melayangkan rayuan kepadanya, sampai ia tak bisa lagi menolak godaan dariku.

"Seharusnya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah mengetahui bahwa Yoojungie mencintaimu. Seharusnya aku tak menyakiti putriku sendiri." Ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Tak pernah aku melihatnya serapuh ini.

"Apa kau menyesal telah menyelamatkanku malam itu? Jika kau tidak menolongku dan membiarkan aku mati di jalanan, aku tidak akan pernah mengagumi dan mencintaimu. Kita tidak akan pernah saling mengenal." Kekagumanku kepadanya dimulai sejak ia menyelamatkanku malam itu, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Ia bagaikan bidadari yang menyelamatkanku dari kematian.

"Tidak, Yunho. Aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalmu dan mencintaimu. Kau telah menghangatkan hatiku yang telah membeku selama belasan tahun. Aku hanya menyesali mengapa kita tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah Yoojungie menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu." Saat itu ia memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Namun, aku terus memohon kepadanya dan ia pun luluh.

"Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya. Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja. Kita harus memikirkan masa depan anak kita. Anak kita butuh kejelasan status. Semua orang harus tahu kebenarannya bahwa ia bukanlah anak hasil dari hubungan di luar nikah." Anakku harus mendapatkan haknya untuk diakui sebagai anak hasil dari pernikahan yang sah. Aku tak ingin anakku menanggung derita dicap sebagai anak hasil hubungan gelap kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

zoldyk: thank you.

Ccsyaoran01: saya tidak tahu apakah ini termasuk _affair_ atau bukan. Karena orang sudah banyak pindah ke Wattpad, saya menjadi lebih mantap untuk tetap di ffn.

Sexymoan: bukan, cerita ini tidak jelas. _One-shot_ bukan, cerita bersambung juga bukan.

Jeje: tidak jelas, bisa ada sambungannya, bisa juga tidak. Ya, mereka sudah menikah.

Ray han: jarang-jarang kan ceritanya dibuat dari sudut pandang orang lain. Tidak tahu ini apa. Entah ada sambungannnya atau tidak.

saaaaa: tidak tahu.

Liangie: saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Aryamaura: ini bukan cerita bersambung, tidak jelas.

Ohah: awas, kebakaran!

GloomyblossomRy: tidak terpotong, memang sampai situ. Ya, betul.

Jjfans: ya.

Hanni: karena saat membacanya kamu dalam keadaan hidup.

Darmay: tidak tahu ada lanjutannya atau tidak. Terima kasih.

Nimas: cerita yang saya buat memang cerita pasaran yang sudah banyak terjadi atau diangkat menjadi cerita.

: ayah keempat anak Jaejoong adalah mendiang suaminya. Marganya bisa apa saja, tidak saya pikirkan.

Akira lia: ya, betul.

JJorien: ini tidak jelas _one-shot_ atau cerita bersambung. Ini saya beri cerita dari sudut pandang Yunho.

Guest: aduh, saya jadi malu.

Anakyunjae: karena saya tidak yakin bisa membuat kelanjutan ceritanya.

Auntyjeje: tidak jelas bersambung atau tidaknya. Saya juga bingung. Ceritanya memang dibuat dari sudut pandang anak perempuan Jaejoong.

Yj040686: konflik ini entah ada penyelesaiannya atau tidak.

Ruixi1: berondongnya yang suka Jae.

Epykudo: tidak tahu.

Aiii: belum tentu bersambung.

Elite minority.1111: itu karena Yunho terus merayu Jae. Wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh jika terus-terusan dirayu seperti itu? Jaejoong disebutkan terlihat seperti berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Bayangkan saja Jaejoong yang sekarang. Yunho di sini berusia dua puluh tahun. Bayangkan saja Yunho di era "O". Yoojung tentu saja gemetaran. Ia sampai ketiduran di dalam lemari. Akan tetapi, mungkin pendeskripsiannya bahwa ia gemetaran saat di dalam lemari kurang.

Guest: ini dari sudut pandang orang pertama, tetapi orang pertamanya Yoojung.

Jaenna: saya belum tahu apakah ada lanjutannya atau tidak.

PhantomYi: kalau anaknya masih kecil, tidak ada konfliknya. Saya masih belum tahu apakah akan menulis cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga anak lainnya atau tidak.

Alisah MoyaMoya: terima kasih.

Tooruaci: tidak tahu.

Jejae: saya tidak tahu cerita ini akan berbentuk seperti apa.

Kozato: ya, mereka sudah menikah.

: hahaha! Yang sebelumnya memang dari awal sampai akhir diceritakan dari sudut pandang Yoojung.

Justfera02: yang ini cerita dari sudut pandang Yunho.

Nabratz: ya.

Party Kim: ceritanya masih belum ke mana-mana.

My yunjaechun: alasannya silakan dibaca sendiri.

Dokipoki: menikahnya sebelum ulang tahun Jaejoong.

Guest: ya. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi ide bahwa Yunjae menikah sebelum ulang tahun Jaejoong. Sekarang saya beri cerita dari sudut pandang Yunho dulu saja.

Hyejoon: terima kasih.

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Rly: ya, betul.

Guest: cerita ini tidak jelas.


End file.
